Matar ou Morrer
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Lupin decide vingar a morte de Sirius. Bellatrix perde um jogo de cartas marcadas para Wormtail e sua prenda é matar Remus. Alguém sairá morto. Quem? [RemusBella com um pouco de RemusTonks] Cap. 5 ONLINE!
1. Vingança e Cartas Marcadas

**Bem, não pretendo fazer uma fic comprida. Cinco capítulos, quando muito, pois não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer algo muito longo, a _Perfume _realmente me toma tempo... Peço que leiam, e R&R!**

* * *

**Matar ou Morrer**

**Capítulo 1: Vingança e Cartas Marcadas**

Cabelos negros e mal-cuidado, e uma barba negra e espessa encobrindo as cicatrizes de Azkaban, sem ocultar o costumeiro sorriso travesso. Era esta a aparência de Sirius, na última foto que tinham tirado juntos.

Fora no dia do Natal. Ele e Sirius estavam na frente da árvore. Ali, do lado de Sirius, estava Harry, seu sorriso e sincero, e junto com ele, Ron, aborrecido porque Hermione tinha discutido com ele. Falando em Hermione, lá estava ela, ao lado de Nymphadora, que estava apoiada em seu ombro. Molly estava ao lado de Ron, com as mãos postas sobre os ombros de Ginny. Ao lado de Molly, Fred, George e Bill. Ao lado de Bill, Alastor e Kingsley. Mundungus batera a foto.

Vendo Sirius ali, ele não podia deixar de lembrar _dela_, e isso lhe deixava ainda pior — pois ela estava viva e livre, e Sirius nunca mais veria um nascer do sol novamente.

Já fazia mais de um ano que _ela _tinha matado Sirius, o arremessando para trás daquele véu. Durante esse ano, Remus esteve confuso e acabado, com um grande entrelaçado de enigmas em sua mente, até que, ao final do ano, finalmente se decidiu — começou a namorar Nymphadora Tonks, e boa parte de seus dilemas existenciais se resolveram. Tonks era uma garota simples, encantadora, que o fazia perceber que não adianta ficar marcando cada passo até o futuro. O importante era viver o presente. Com ela, era mais feliz.

Mas ainda havia um dilema.

Ele não podia dormir. Não sabendo que ela, _ela_, a mulher insana em sua trajetória de atrocidades pela Inglaterra, ainda estava viva, desfrutando dos prazeres, dos risos, dos sóis nascentes e que provavelmente deitava a cabeça em seu travesseiro e dormia sem pensar em nada. E o Ministério estava tão próximo de capturar Bellatrix Lestrange como estava de capturar o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

_Quando você quer que algo saia bem feito, faça você mesmo. _Ele não se lembrava de quem lhe havia dito isso, mas essa frase ecoava incessantemente em sua cabeça. E, por mais que tentasse pensar com a cabeça, a resolução era cada vez mais forte em seu espírito.

Ele a mataria com suas próprias mãos.

— Ah, Sirius… — suspirou, olhando para a foto. — Vou vingar a sua morte. Vou matá-la. Sei que não parece algo que eu faria, que o ponderado Remus Lupin faria… Mas sei que não vou conseguir viver sabendo que ela está livre e você morto. Acho que você me entenderia, pois já quis se vingar do Pete tanto quanto eu quero me vingar dela…

Era estranha aquela necessidade de se explicar, se explicar para uma foto que meramente sorria e acenava…

— Se estivesse aqui, me diria que estou sendo um tolo. Que não vale a pena. Mas você nunca me escutou… De modo que, agora, não vou escutar você.

A verdade é que pensar que Sirius não estava ali para repreendê-lo o deixava com mais sede de vingança, com mais vontade de fazer aquela aberração conhecer os mistérios atrás do véu.

— É assim que é a vida — disse, se levantando. — Uma hora, alguém terá que pôr fim àquela existência maldita. Que seja eu. — E, olhando a foto: — Adeus, Sirius. Ou seria um "até breve"?…

Ele não pôde perceber que cada uma de suas palavras era ouvida.

* * *

— Droga — sussurrou Bellatrix. 

Já se livrara de três cartas, e seu jogo continuava uma porcaria. E o pior; pelo modo com os olhinhos aguados de Wormtail iam de lá para cá, ele tinha coisa grande na mão.

Nessas horas, o que fazer? _Fingir._

— Ah, Wormtail, sabia que é um saco jogar pôquer com você? Quando é que Snape volta?

— Eu já disse que acho que ele não volta para a Spinner's End… — murmurou Wormtail, concentrado.

— Wormtail, Wormtail, quando Snape te chama de verme, ele tem razão — riu Bellatrix. — Você estudou com ele por sete anos, morou com ele por dois meses, e ainda não sabe que a coisa que Snape mais preza nesse mundo é aquele monte de livros de Artes das Trevas que ele guarda na estante infestada de cupins?

— Sei disso, mas não acho que ele arriscaria a vida por tão pouco — resmungou Wormtail. — Os aurores já vieram dar batida aqui duas vezes, mas os livros estão protegidos, ninguém pode vê-los além dele.

— E você provavelmente ficou aí, um rato qualquer.

— E ainda ri. Um dos aurores me chutou, sabia?

— Se soubesse quem estava chutando…

Trocara mais duas cartas, e seu jogo continuava péssimo.

— Afinal, o que vai ser? Desiste do jogo? Ou vai apostar o quê?

— Eu te mato antes de jogar _strip poker _com você, Wormtail.

— Não estou falando disso.

— Mostra aí o que você tem, vai — disse Bellatrix entediada, querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

Um grande sorriso se abriu no rosto do rato. Triunfante, ele baixou a mão:

— Straight flush!

— Parabéns, Wormtail — elogiou Bellatrix, rindo. — Finalmente aprendeu a jogar pôquer.

— Eu sei jogar pôquer desde os quinze anos, tá OK? — disse Pettigrew ofendido. Mas em seguida, o largo sorriso tornou a se abrir: — Bella, querida, quer virar as cartas para olhar o verso?

— Nunca te dei intimidade para me chamar de Bella, Wormtail — disse Bellatrix ríspida. — Para você, é Sra. Lestrange.

— OK, _Sra. Lestrange _— disse Wormtail impaciente. — Agora, quer olhar o verso das cartas, por favor?!

— E para quê exatamente eu faria isso?

— Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

Pensando o que diabos o rato estava aprontando, virou uma das cartas para ver o verso. Xingou bem alto:

— Cartas marcadas! Filho da puta!

Atrás do baralho, se via uma estampa de crânio negro.

— Te peguei, Sra. Lestrange — riu Wormtail gostosamente. — Sabe que quem joga com cartas marcadas ou cumpre a prenda ou…

— …morre em duas semanas — completou Bellatrix vermelha de raiva. — Nojento.

— É… Agora terá que fazer o que eu quiser — disse Wormtail com um sorriso.

Bellatrix sacudiu os longos cabelos negros.

— Eu morro e levo você junto antes de ir para a cama com você, Wormtail.

— Arre que você só pensa nisso! Não é tão irresistível assim, sabia?

— Não quer perder a afamada virgindade — riu Bellatrix.

Wormtail esperou pacientemente até que o acesso de risos de Bellatrix parasse. Ela parou de rir aos poucos e fitou os olhos castanhos do animago.

— Eu preciso que você me faça um favor — disse este, sério. — Eu tenho alguns inimigos, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de sair por aí para encará-los.

— Tem medo de machucar a cauda — gracejou Bellatrix.

— Eu preciso que você mate alguém para mim — disse Wormtail sem fazer caso. — Porque tenho medo que ele apareça para me matar.

— Não é nenhum Comensal, é? Se for, não farei, porque não vai ser você que vai me matar, e sim o Lorde.

— Não é nenhum Comensal, não, é um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

— Ótimo. Fala o nome do defunto que é pra eu ir mandando o cartão para a viúva.

— Eu quero que você mate Remus Lupin.

Bellatrix piscou. Remus Lupin… Um nome estranhamente familiar, no meio de conversas raivosas de Greyback…

— Quem é esse?

— O lobisomem. Aquele que era amigo do Sirius, que ensinou em Hogwarts.

Ah. Agora lembrava. Da mesma idade que Wormtail, mas de cabelos loiros e olhar cansado. Um sorriso até doce. A única imagem que tinha dele era pouco após a morte de Sirius, quando ele tentara segurar o garoto Potter. Seu olhar cheio de lágrimas e ódio quando se voltara para ela…

— Ah, lembrei. Sei quem é. — De repente lhe ocorreu algo. — Wormtail, você é um rato vagabundo. O homem é seu amigo por sete anos, dividiu o dormitório com você, e você manda matá-lo? Com um amigo assim quem precisa de inimigos?

— É questão de sobrevivência — disse Wormtail sério. — Ele também queria me matar, naquela noite em que escapei por pouco de Sirius para ir encontrar o Lorde na Albânia. Ele não teria hesitado. Aliás, você não tem moral para me passar lições.

— Continua sendo um covarde, Wormtail… OK, Remus Lupin. Tem alguma idéia de onde ele esteja?

— Não — disse Wormtail. — Essa função é sua.

— Nossa, Wormtail, você é muito agradável. Me manda matar um cara que mal conheço e nem me dá uma indicação de onde ele está.

Nesse instante, ouviu-se o ruído das dobradiças da porta rangendo. Wormtail e Bellatrix silenciaram como que por encanto, e o primeiro recuou assustado, pronto a se transformar.

— Psiu — sussurrou Bellatrix, pé ante pé, varinha em punho, indo para a sala.

O cuidado se mostrou desnecessário quando identificou a figura maltrapilha que adentrara a sala e riu com vontade. Ela sempre estava certa.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou Severus Snape. — Wormtail?

— Snape? — perguntou o animago, aparecendo ao lado de Bellatrix.

— Ora, ora, ora, Wormtail, andou recebendo visitas íntimas? — o sorriso de Snape era frio e satisfeito.

— Dobre a língua, Snape — disse Bellatrix sentindo-se incendiar por dentro. — Vim lhe passar um recado do próprio Lorde, a culpa não é minha se você deixa essa _coisa _cuidando da sua pocilga.

As mãos de Snape se torciam de um jeito estranho quando ele se virou para encarar Bellatrix.

— Virou garotinha de recados do Lorde, Bella?

— Continuo sendo a Comensal mais fiel.

— Vejo. Pois bem, qual é o dito recado? O Lorde deseja algum de meus serviços?

— O Lorde deseja um daqueles seus frascos de _Veritaserum._

— Para quê, exatamente? — perguntou Snape, as sobrancelhas negras formando um arco.

— E lá cabe a você questionar as ordens do Lorde? — perguntou Bellatrix indignada. — A você cabe apenas obedecer.

— Só pensei que "a Comensal mais fiel" saberia dos intentos do Lorde — disse Snape com voz de seda.

Ah, ele sabia irritar. Mas Bellatrix não iria ficar dando trela para ele.

— Apenas leve o frasco, ou mande o rato levar — disse suavemente. — Agora, se me dão licença, senhores, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

— Que tipo de coisas?…

— Nada que te interesse, Snape. Se quer mesmo saber, pergunte a Wormtail.

E saiu sem mais nada dizer. Foi ela fechar a porta e Snape voltou seu olhar para o animago, que se encolheu.

— Quais são os deveres de Bellatrix? Ela te falou algo?

— Não… — gemeu Wormtail. — Ela não me falou nada, não.

Snape sorriu.

— Ora, vamos, Wormtail, deveria saber que não adianta mentir para mim… E, a não ser que queira vomitar suas próprias vísceras daqui a pouco, é melhor ir me contando detalhadamente tudo o que Bellatrix te contou…

* * *

Little Hangleton. 

Ninguém poderia imaginar que uma cidadezinha humilde fosse o mais novo reduto das Artes das Trevas. E os trouxas do povoado nem podiam desconfiar que ali, a poucos metros deles, na abandonada casa dos Riddle, estivesse estabelecido o quartel-general do bruxo mais cruel de todos os tempos.

No jardim dos Riddle, deixado à míngua, onde o mato crescia sem ter quem o molestasse, ouviu-se um estalo forte. Pouco depois, a figura de um homem se materializou entre as folhagens.

Era alto, tinha cabelos castanho-escuros, quase negros, e um olhar verdadeiramente selvagem no rosto descarnado. Olhar selvagem que denunciava anos preso na sua própria mente, anos sofrendo com suas piores lembranças, anos em Azkaban…

— Ah, Rodolphus. Finalmente nos vemos, companheiro.

Era a voz fria de Yaxley, um Comensal que havia escapado a Azkaban, vindo recebê-lo na porta. Sentiu nojo ao encará-lo.

— Companheiros uma ova, Yaxley — disse, cuspindo no chão. — Não vi você em Azkaban.

— A definição de "companheiros" no dicionário também se inclui a pessoas que compartilham de uma mesma causa — disse Yaxley com um sorriso cretino. — Embora não tenhamos compartilhado da mesma prisão.

— Companheiros não assassinam uns aos outros, Yaxley — disse Rodolphus friamente. — O que aconteceu com Gibbon? Um acidente?

— Um lamentável acidente — sorriu Yaxley. — Não pude evitar… Tentei matar um mestiço, mas Gibbon se meteu na frente, incauto…

— Lamentável acidente — repetiu Rodolphus, agora sim sorrindo. — Falei com Amycus, Yaxley, ele me contou o que aconteceu. Disse que você parecia uma garotinha assustada, sem conseguir nem estuporar um bando de pivetes direito, lançando maldições sem controle…

— Amycus não tem moral para me caluniar — disse Yaxley, sem vestígio do sorriso.

— Então vai ver é por isso que está falando a verdade — finalizou Rodolphus. — Agora, preciso ver o Lorde.

— À vontade — disse Yaxley, lhe abrindo a porta para o interior da Mansão Riddle.

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores infestados de mofo, subindo degraus e degraus, Rodolphus murmurou para si mesmo:

— Uma mulher faz falta por aqui…

— E Bella? — perguntou Yaxley, ouvindo as palavras de Rodolphus. — Bem que poderia chamá-la para dar um trato aqui, não?

— Bella não se sujeita a esse tipo de tarefas por nada nesse mundo. Me mataria antes de vir limpar a mansão do Lorde… Sinceramente, acho que poderíamos procurar um lugar melhor do que essa mansão infecta…

— Não há muitos lugares disponíveis para bruxos caçados pelo Ministério da Magia.

— Sei disso — disse Rodolphus, e se calou, pois chegavam à sala onde o Lorde costumava descansar.

Bateu de leve na porta.

— Sim? — perguntou uma voz temerosa que ele reconheceu como sendo de Travers.

— Lestrange.

A porta se abriu com um ruído de dobradiças enferrujadas, e Rodolphus visualizou o rosto de Travers por um instante. O famoso "homem que assassinara os McKinnons" agora estava ali, fugido de Azkaban, o rosto tão deplorável quanto o dele próprio. Suas narinas largas inspiravam e expiravam sem cessar, os cabelos negros caindo desalinhados pelo rosto fino.

— Rodolphus — disse Travers com a voz tremida.

Ele perdera a sanidade em Azkaban, vitimado por lembranças terríveis de sua infância, e o Lorde não julgava seguro que ele saísse em missões. Ficara reduzido a ser um servo pessoal do Lorde, com suas mãos que tremiam sem parar.

— Rodolphus está aí, Travers? — perguntou uma voz fria que vinha de um pouco adiante.

Pálido de terror, Travers se voltou para seu inquiridor, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

— Mande-o entrar.

— Sim, Lorde.

E, se virando para Rodolphus, introduziu-o na sala. Yaxley já vinha seguindo-o, mas a voz fria interpôs:

— Eu disse para _Rodolphus _entrar, Yaxley. Pode ficar lá fora.

— Sim, milorde — disse Yaxley, um tanto vermelho, saindo para o corredor.

Rodolphus se situou imediatamente de joelhos, diante do Lorde das Trevas, em seu trono magistral. De cabeça baixa, sem ousar encarar os olhos vermelhos do mestre…

— Travers, vá fazer companhia a Yaxley — disse o Lorde ríspido.

— Sim, senhor — disse Travers, a voz um tanto aliviada, saindo da sala tão rápido que se poderia jurar que aparatara.

Rodolphus ficou em silêncio, ajoelhado, de cabeça baixa. Podia ver os pés do Lorde, andando, e sabia que ele tinha a costumeira expressão de prazer sádico. Rezando para não ser torturado, apenas ficou à espera.

Enfim, depois do que lhe pareceu ser uma eternidade, a voz falou, fria e calma:

— Então conseguiu fugir de Azkaban.

— Sim, milorde.

— Por que não trouxe outros com você?

— Não havia como, milorde — disse Rodolphus resignado. — Era uma chance única, o senhor entende? Foi realmente uma sorte eu ter conseguido um pouco de Poção Polissuco, e precisei esperar muito até conseguir a ocasião certa de usá-la…

— Compreendo. Bem, não esperava outro comportamento seu, embora depois tenhamos de resgatar todos aqueles imprestáveis.

— Sim, milorde — disse Rodolphus, mesmo sabendo que seu irmão Rabastan, seu amigo Lucius e tantos outros que ele prezava estavam entre os imprestáveis.

Mais tempo em silêncio. Rodolphus sabia que era uma das táticas preferidas do Lorde, esperar para lançar a flecha, deixando o inquirido se mordendo de angústia. Tentou se acalmar.

— Eu tenho uma missão para você, Rodolphus — disse o Lorde, quebrando o silêncio repentinamente.

Rodolphus respirou aliviado. Se o Lorde daria outra missão a ele, haveria a possibilidade de se reerguer a seus olhos, de tornar a ocupar o lugar de um dos mais prestigiados, de tornar a honrar o nome Lestrange.

— Devo deixar explícito que, se falhar, as punições serão severas.

— Conte comigo para o que precisar, milorde.

— Não pude contar com você para o roubo da profecia, pude?

— Aquilo foi diferente — disse Rodolphus sentindo as faces queimarem. — Malfoy estava no comando da missão, e acabamos nos atrapalhando com a Ordem. Foi um fator que não esperávamos, teríamos pegado a profecia se não fosse assim e também…

— Basta — disse o Lorde.

Rodolphus engoliu o monte de imprecações aos outros Comensais que estava prestes a soltar.

— Não quero desculpas — disse a voz do Lorde, friamente. — Concentre-se apenas na missão que lhe darei agora, pois, se falhar, será a última.

— Sim senhor — disse Rodolphus sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer as costas de cima a baixo. — Qual é a missão?

Ouviu o Lorde inspirar fundo, como sempre fazia quando queria começar uma explicação.

— Você soube sobre o ataque a Hogwarts?

— Sim, encontrei-me com Amycus.

— Foi uma missão bem sucedida, embora tenha acabado com o disfarce do mais útil dos meus espiões — comentou o Lorde brevemente. — Porém, houveram baixas na luta.

— Soube disso também.

— Gibbon, assassinado por Yaxley — o Lorde suspirou. — Estou cercado por idiotas. E houve prisões. Cronwell… E o pior, Greyback.

— O pior…?

— Sim, o pior. Por que os lobisomens estão sem alguém que os lidere, e até encontrarmos o indivíduo adequado, a Ordem da Fênix poderá aliciá-los.

— Entendo, senhor.

— A Ordem tem um emissário entre os lobisomens. É necessário eliminá-lo, e é essa a tarefa que lhe cabe, Rodolphus.

— Sim, senhor. Quem…?

— O nome dele é Remus Lupin. É melhor matá-lo, ou não terá outra chance, rapaz.

— Sim, milorde.

— Agora vá. E diga a Travers que quero jantar.

— Sim, milorde.

Tremendo de excitação, Rodolphus partiu. Agora seria sua grande chance… Só não gostaria nada de ter que se deparar com o rosto trêmulo de Travers novamente, e pensar em Azkaban. Nunca voltaria para Azkaban… E agora recuperaria seu prestígio junto ao Lorde.

— Remus Lupin, você é um homem morto.

* * *

Em seu apartamento, Nymphadora Tonks estava preguiçosamente recostada ao sofá. Acabara de voltar de uma difícil missão da Ordem, que envolvera interromper um contato entre Comensais e duendes de Gringotts. Felizmente, tudo saíra bem, e agora ela tinha algumas horas para descansar antes de partir para o plantão noturno dos aurores. 

Era nessas horas que sentia a falta de Remus ao seu lado, para dormir acolhida em seu abraço. Desde que se acertara com ele, sua vida ia às mil maravilhas, e tudo parecia perfeito. Agora, porém, se sentia fria e com um estranho pressentimento de desgraça. Bem, desgraça era só o que acontecia naqueles tempos…

Procurando relaxar e pensando em Remus, deitou-se no sofá, olhando a lareira pensativamente. Era tão feliz agora! Remus era o cara perfeito, gentil, atencioso e doce, e, do mesmo modo que ela dosava a sua preocupação com o futuro, ensinando-o a viver o presente, ele a ajudara com suas trapalhadas, a ensinara a ser mais atenciosa e cuidadosa no que fazia. Se completavam, e isso bastava.

Estava pensando nas noites que passavam juntos quando um brilho verde-esmeralda irrompeu da lareira. Assustada, ela deu um salto para trás, antes de se ver face a face com Severus Snape.

— _Snape! _— guinchou, erguendo a varinha para atacar.

— Se terminar de realizar o feitiço, vai perder a lareira — disse Snape calmamente.

Tonks respirou. _Snape, _o maldito Snape, ali, na sua lareira! O homem que assassinara Dumbledore ali, de frente para ela! Era demais para seu sangue quente.

— Nojento, traidor, filho duma puta! — exclamou. — Dumbledore era o único que confiava em você, e é assim que você retribui, é assim que você age! Ingrato, duas-caras!

— Seus xingamentos não me atingem, Srta. Tonks.

— Se te pegarem…

— Se me pegarem, a senhorita não saberá do perigo que envolve o seu amado Remus Lupin — disse Snape suavemente.

Tonks ficou muito quieta quando o real sentido daquelas palavras a atingiu.

— O que quer? — sussurrou.

— Te alertar. Na verdade, eu preferiria alertar o próprio Lupin do perigo, porém sei que ele se encontra na Ordem. E, como vocês trocaram de Fiel do Segredo, não há como eu entrar.

— E de que perigo quer alertar Remus? — perguntou Tonks ameaçadoramente.

— Há Comensais atrás dele.

— Oh, grande novidade — riu Tonks de um modo levemente tresloucado. — Há Comensais atrás de todos nós.

— Porém Lupin tem uma Comensal atrás dele especificamente. E corre perigo.

— Uma Comensal?…

— Sim.

— _Ela?_

— Se refere-se à Bellatrix Lestrange, sua tia, sim.

Uma sensação vaga de terror atingiu Tonks. Desde criança, ouvira sua mãe, Andrômeda, falando as piores coisas de sua tia. O temor que tinha àquela mulher de cabelos negros, tão parecida com sua mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente, só aumentou com o tempo, conforme aumentava a lista de atrocidades de Bellatrix. E, finalmente, quando se encontraram no Departamento de Mistérios, Tonks sentiu verdadeiro pânico se apossar dela ao se ver de cara com a assassina que atormentava seus sonhos infantis. Por isso foi tão fraca, por isso caiu tão rápido, por isso Sirius morrera — e uma sensação de culpa se juntou às de terror quando se referiam a Bellatrix.

— E por que ela estaria atrás de Remus?

— Andou jogando cartas marcadas com Wormtail.

— Wormtail?…

— Peter Pettigrew, o traidor.

— Ah, sim — disse Tonks, pensando que Snape não tinha moral para chamar alguém de traidor. — Jogou cartas marcadas…

— Quando se joga com cartas marcadas e perde, ou cumpre a prenda ou morrerá no período de duas semanas.

— Eu sei o que acontece quando se joga com cartas marcadas — disse Tonks impaciente. — O que tem a ver ela ter jogado com o tal Wormtail com cartas marcadas?

— Ela perdeu, e a prenda que Wormtail pediu foi a morte de Remus Lupin. Ou seja, ou Bellatrix Lestrange mata seu amado Remus ou ela morre. Portanto, temos uma Comensal disposta a tudo atrás de Lupin.

Tonks empalideceu, segurando os braços do sofá.

— E como vou saber se isso não é uma armadilha?

— Sinceramente, não me importo se considera isso uma armadilha ou não — disse Snape calmamente. — Mas, quando achar o corpo de Lupin por aí, não diga que eu não avisei.

E, com um estalo das chamas, partiu.

Logo em seguida, ouviram-se leves batidas na porta. Assustada, Tonks deu um pulo, o coração acelerado.

— Tonks? — chamou uma voz. — Tudo bem, pode abrir, somos nós!

Aliviada por ter ouvido finalmente uma voz amiga, abriu a porta. Eram Harry, Ron e Hermione.

— Oi, Tonks — cumprimentou Harry. — Viemos saber se você pode nos ajudar com uns negócios e…

— Eu ajudo vocês até a contrabandear caldeirões com Mundungus se me ajudarem, garotos — disse Tonks com desespero.

Os três se entreolharam surpresos.

Em poucos minutos, estava tudo explicado. Harry parecia desconfiado.

— Pode realmente ser uma armadilha de Snape.

— Mas não custa deixar Remus de sobreaviso — disse Hermione.

— Que tal irmos até a sede da Ordem? — sugeriu Ron. — Lá, podemos falar com o Lupin, ou esperar ele voltar, qualquer coisa assim.

— Está certo — concordou Tonks aliviada.

Mas, no fundo, ela se sentia aflita. O que poderia sair de um confronto de Remus com Bellatrix Lestrange?…


	2. Laços do Destino

**N.A.**: Pois é, aí está o capítulo 2... Aproveitem!!!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: Laços do Destino

— Remus! Remus! — gritava Tonks.

Junto com Harry, Ron e Hermione, ela vasculhava todos os sete andares da sede da Ordem, abrindo por porta por porta atrás de Remus. E não o encontrando atrás de nenhuma.

— Ele deve ter saído, Tonks — sugeriu Hermione. — Em missão.

— Pelos cronogramas, ele deveria estar de folga! — exclamou Tonks nervosa. — Se não está, deve ter acontecido algo sério!

— Calma, Tonks — disse Harry, tentando tranqüilizá-la. — Os tempos são difíceis, mas não é para tanto.

— Ele deve ter ido tomar um ar — comentou Ron. — Espairecer, sabe.

Remus não era homem de _espairecer_, principalmente em tempos tão complicados. Muito menos sem deixar um simples bilhete para algum possível indivíduo histérico, como Alastor ou ela mesma…

— Ei, achei alguma coisa! — exclamou Hermione.

Tonks praticamente saiu correndo em direção à garota, que estendia um pedaço de pergaminho no ar. Tomando o pergaminho nas mãos, ele encontrou algumas palavras naquela caligrafia fina e floreada:

_Querida Tonks, e a quem mais possa interessar, _

_Eu ficarei ausente por uns tempos. Não sei exatamente o quanto. Sei somente que não agüento mais estar assim… Desejando vingança, querendo justiça, e apenas de braços cruzados._

_Agora que consegui me resolver comigo mesmo, chega a hora de resolver-me com os outros. Não tentem me deter. Ninguém vai conseguir me deter com a minha consciência._

_Se você, Tonks, estiver lendo isso, peço-lhe que não se preocupe nem fique aflita. Você já ficou aflita demais por minha causa. Quando puder, voltarei para seus braços…_

_Abraços,_

_Remus Lupin._

Lágrimas doloridas irromperam dos olhos castanhos de Tonks.

— Oh, por Merlin, ele não vai fazer isso… Ele não vai fazer isso…

— Que foi? — perguntou Ron, se acotovelando por cima dos ombros de Hermione.

— O Prof. Lupin saiu para acertar as contas com alguém — disse Hermione com a voz estranhamente abafada.

Os queixos de Harry e Ron caíram.

— Ele vai _o quê?_

— Que confusão é essa? Assassinaram o arquiduque? — perguntou uma voz.

A voz vinha de um retrato em cima da velha tapeçaria da casa dos Black. No original, era uma paisagem com um campo e um lago um tanto sombrios, mas, por cima da paisagem, havia o rosto de um homem de barba escura terminada em ponta e um ar de inteligência e arrogância.

— Phineas Nigellus — disse Harry com certa desanimação na voz.

— Harry Potter — disse o retrato com a voz sarcástica. — Você é tão caricato quanto eu, sabia?

Lágrimas continuavam correndo pelo rosto de Tonks e Phineas Nigellus começou a fitá-la estranhamente.

— Você me lembra Lucretia — falou, pensativo. — Antes de se casar com Ignatius, sim, porque Ignatius — ali ele bufou —, Ignatius nunca foi homem para uma Black.

Estranhando as palavras de Phineas, ela ergueu brevemente os olhos; ondas de cabelos castanhos cacheados e estranhamente desbotados caíam sobre seus ombros e ela percebeu que estava tendo problemas com a transformação.

— Oh, céus… Só me faltava essa agora — suspirou.

— Também me lembra um pouco Andrômeda — disse Phineas, ainda pensativo. — Andrômeda poderia ter salvo a família, se quisesse, mas era muito idealista.

Nenhuma das palavras chegava aos ouvidos de Tonks, perdida em pensamentos. Onde ele estaria agora? Como estaria? E se ele tivesse saído se saber que Bellatrix Lestrange queria matá-lo, e se ela o alcançasse?…

— Ela está triste por causa do Prof. Lupin — segredou Hermione ao retrato.

— Professor quem?

— Lupin — disse Harry. — Cabelos castanhos, grisalhos, roupas puídas, um ar um tanto bondoso e uns 40 anos…

Phineas pareceu tentar se lembrar.

— Ah, sim. O que vai se vingar de Bellatrix.

Foram precisos alguns segundos até que a frase de Phineas penetrasse totalmente na mente dos garotos.

— O que vai _o quê?! _— exclamou Ron.

— Se vingar de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, a filha mais velha do meu bisneto Cygnus Black. Esse tal Lupin pegou um retrato de Sirius Black III nas mãos, ficou observando-o e explicando para o retrato porque teria que vingar-se, algo muito imaturo na minha opinião, e então levantou-se e saiu. Ainda parou para escrever alguma coisa.

Se antes o que se apossava de Tonks era aflição, agora ela caía em verdadeiro desespero. Remus saíra procurando uma mulher que precisava matá-lo para sobreviver! Remus saíra procurando a morte!

A metamorfomaga desatou a soluçar com aflição e dor.

— Calma, Tonks, calma… — disse Hermione preocupada, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da outra.

— Ele saiu procurando a morte!… _Ele saiu procurando a morte!_

— E vai encontrá-la — sentenciou Phineas. — Bellatrix nunca foi de desistir do que queria. Tem uma vontade ferrenha, mas nunca foi o espírito criativo de que a família necessitava…

— Dá pra não agourar, por favor?! — questionou Ron, aborrecido.

Phineas suspirou longamente.

— Adolescentes. Quando querem alguma coisa de nós, são dóceis e prestativos, mas, quando conseguem o que querem, se tornam perfeitas criancinhas de oito anos.

— Deixa, Ron — disse Hermione rapidamente, ao perceber que o amigo iria retrucar.

Harry se adiantou a Tonks e colocou também a mão no ombro da garota.

— Calma, Tonks — disse com firmeza. — Vamos chamar o Moody, alguém. A gente vai encontrar o Lupin antes que aconteça algo mais sério.

— Além disso, Tonks, se ela o encontrar… — murmurou Hermione —, Lupin é forte, é um exímio duelista, foi professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele não vai se sair mal! Não adianta nós ficarmos aqui nos lamentando, senão ela vai realmente conseguir o que quer!

As palavras de Harry e Hermione estavam certas… Não adiantava ficar se lamentando quando Remus corria perigo. Não quando o _seu _Remus corria perigo…

— Vamos… — disse Tonks, se levantando decidida. — Vamos procurar Mad-Eye.

* * *

— A Mansão Malfoy?

Bellatrix se certificou se realmente ouvira direito. Afinal, para que o Lorde das Trevas a mandaria para a infecta mansão onde habitara a sua fraca irmã Narcissa, o seu decepcionante sobrinho Draco e o seu fracassado cunhado Lucius, e que agora deveria estar entregue às traças?

— Sim, Bella — confirmou a voz fria do Lorde.

— E o que exatamente eu farei lá?

— Irá pegar todo o ouro de Lucius.

Bellatrix caiu num silêncio intrigado. Nunca o Lorde pedira dinheiro aos seus Comensais — afinal, todos haviam aprendido que o ouro é supérfluo e muito pouco valoroso frente ao verdadeiro poder. O Lorde não precisava de dinheiro para prover seu sustento, nem para executar seus planos. Eles não eram meros assaltantes.

Que mudança era aquela?

— Desculpe perguntar, milorde, mas… qual seria o objetivo de saquear os cofres de Malfoy?

— Não deve questionar minhas ordens, Bella — respondeu o Lorde friamente.

— Oh, nem me atrevo, perdão, milorde…

— Contudo… — seus lábios se abriram num sorriso fino —, se realmente deseja saber… O ouro é o mais nobre dos metais, Bella… Lembra do uso do ouro em poções?

— O ouro possui uma enorme capacidade de se moldar, como os pensamentos e lembranças…

O Lorde olhou para Bella num brilho de vermelhidão viperina, e ela compreendeu:

— Então necessita do ouro para poções alucinógenas? De memória forjada?

— Creio que o segundo tipo me seria bem mais atraente.

Bellatrix sorriu, demonstrando o velho ardor da garota de dezessete anos nos olhos negros. Nada mudara.

— Então terá o que necessita, milorde.

— Assim espero, Bella. Se falhar…

— Não falharei — disse Bella com uma acentuada inflexão na voz.

— Conto com isso. Agora, vá.

Bellatrix se levantou, num longo sacudir dos cabelos negros, e partiu. Perdida em seus próprios problemas que se tornavam cada vez mais sérios.

* * *

— Tem certeza de que a informação é confiável?

— Tanta como que meu nome é Will, Lupin. Vai haver uma batida lá na mansão dos Malfoy de Wiltshire, e a Lestrange é a encarregada. Vai estar sozinha.

— E vai ser…?

— Amanhã à noite.

Esse curioso diálogo tinha lugar no Hog's Head, o barzinho sujo localizado no povoado de Hogsmeade, conhecido como um lugar onde quem fala mais do que deve acaba sendo ouvido. Já fazia uma semana desde que Remus deixara a Ordem para ir atrás de sua vingança para Bellatrix.

Desde então, saíra atrás de informações, em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis, desde o Leaky Cauldron até a Knockturn Alley. E, depois de muito e muito rodar, conseguira encontrar alguém que soubesse onde ia estar Bellatrix Lestrange.

Com um suspiro, tirou alguns galeões dos bolsos puídos, economias de muitos e muitos meses quase passando fome. Estendeu ao homenzinho magro e de aspecto esquivo e ratinheiro, cujos olhos, negros e miúdos, brilhavam de cobiça com as reluzentes moedas.

— Que esses galeões tenham sido bem gastos, Will — disse seriamente. — Tenho alguns amigos que não iriam gostar nada de saber que alguém anda passando informações sobre Comensais por aí.

Na verdade, Remus se referia à Ordem, mas, pelo pavor que surgiu nos olhos de Will, ele julgara estar falando com algum membro de uma matilha de lobisomens.

— Foram bem gastos sim, Sr. Lupin — garantiu ele, trêmulo. — Claro que foram. Tenho fontes muito confiáveis.

— Então, obrigado. E adeus — concluiu Remus, se levantando e saindo para o ar frio da noite.

Sentia falta de tudo, falta de seu lar na Ordem, falta dos braços de Tonks; mas sua sede de vingança era ainda maior. Agora, tinha encontrado a oportunidade perfeita para pegar a maldita Lestrange e fazê-la se arrepender amargamente do dia em que tinha atirado Sirius atrás de um véu maldito. Se surpreendeu com os próprios pensamentos.

— Calma, Remus — sussurrou. — Não se deixe levar pelas emoções fortes. Vingança tem que ser algo extremamente bem calculado e frio…

E, ainda imerso em perguntas, desaparatou. Nunca soube o que aconteceu no bar, alguns minutos depois de sua partida.

Will pediu um uísque de fogo para o velho _barman_, que o serviu com os olhos acesos de desconfiança, piscando. O homenzinho riu, apenas, estendendo um dos galeões, e sorveu um certo tanto de uísque com prazer, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta de um modo rascante. Enquanto bebia, brincava com os galeões, fazendo-os tamborilar na mesa, correndo com eles de uma mão à outra e lançando olhares ávidos ao redor como se temesse que alguém o roubasse.

Isso até sentir uma mão forte tocar seu ombro

— Queira me acompanhar ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, por favor…

* * *

Quartel-General dos Aurores.

— A sua informação é verídica? Confiável, Sr. Davenport?

— Will, por Merlin, Will! — reclamou o homenzinho em tremeliques de nervoso. — E, sim, Sr. Robards, a informação é confiável.

Agora, de um lobisomem gentil, Will tinha passado a ser interrogado por ninguém menos que Gawain Robards, o chefe do Quartel-General de Aurores, conhecido pela sua determinação ferrenha e ambição ainda maior. Esse interragatório curioso era assistido por todos os aurores de plantão.

A um canto, porém, havia uma auror que não demonstrava grande interesse pela cena. Aliás, havia dias que seu trabalho perdera a eficiência; que passara a ser a mais cabisbaixa do grupo e que seus cabelos castanhos formavam ondas e cachos desbotados e sem vida.

Ela ergueu os olhos quando sentiu uma mão se depositar em seu ombro.

— Vamos lá, Tonks temos que prestar atenção — disse Kingsley gentilmente. — Você não quer levar uma prensa de Robards, quer?

— Eu não quero prestar atenção… Eu só quero sumir.

— Tonks, Lupin não vai aparecer se você insistir em ficar assim.

Tonks poderia ter retrucado várias coisas, como que seu estado de espírito era natural visto que Remus estava desaparecido há uma semana, e que se animar não faria com que Remus brotasse da terra a qualquer instante, mas estava tão cheia de desânimo que simplesmente suspirou e começou a prestar atenção.

— E de quem você recebeu a informação, Davenport?! — exclamou Robards com o fervor da profissão. — De um Comensal?!

— Will! Meu nome é Will! E não foi de um Comensal, foi de um duende, ele às vezes vem comprar algumas coisas comigo e ninguém nunca sabe onde é que esses caras arrumam tantas informações sobre tudo!

— E para quem você passou? Quem era o homem que estava conversando com você no Hog's Head?!

— Um lobisomem.

— Ah, um lobisomem. Não acha que a sua história está ficando um tanto… _que diabos significa isso, Srta. Tonks?!_

Sim, porque, sem se preocupar com seu emprego ou com interrogatório ou com Robards, Tonks invadira a sala especial para interrogatórios e agora sacudia Will.

— Um lobisomem?! Era um lobisomem, você disse?!

— Era, era! — guinchou Will assustado com tamanha violência. — Era um lobisomem, ele mesmo me disse!

— Srta. Tonks, largue esse homem imediatamente!

— E como ele era? Descreva-o!

— Bem, ele… — Will foi sacudido mais algumas vezes — …ele tinha cabelos castanhos, claros, grisalhos, olhos ambarinos, usava roupas piores que as que eu visto…

Kingsley entrara no recinto.

— Agora chega, Tonks.

— Era ele, Kingsley! Era o Remus, era ele, tenho certeza!

— Do que é que ela está falando, Shacklebolt? — exclamou Robards exasperado. — Ela enlouqueceu, finalmente?

— Não era esse o nome do lobisomem, Will? Remus Lupin?

— Era!

— Viu, Kingsley?

— Quem é Remus Lupin? O que ele tem a ver com você, Srta. Tonks? Tonks, Shacklebolt, eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo!

Agora, todos os aurores tinham entrado na saleta, ansiosos para ouvir a excitante história.

— Remus Lupin é o meu noivo, desaparecido há uma semana! Ele saiu de casa atrás de vingança contra Bellatrix Lestrange!

Murmúrios excitados do tipo "noiva de um lobisomem?", "vingar-se de Bellatrix?", "finalmente saímos da rotina…", percorreram o grupo.

— Srta. Tonks — disse Robards, cujo tom era o de uma pessoa que se esforça para trazer a conversa a um nível que possa entender —, quer dizer que sabe quem é o lobisomem?

— Sim! Céus, ele é uma boa pessoa, incapaz de fazer mal a quem quer que seja! Um homem digno, inteligente, já foi professor em Hogwarts…

— Sr. Robards… — disse Kingsley com sua voz grave. — Creio que deveríamos visitar a Mansão Malfoy, amanhã à noite.

* * *

Dia seguinte. Manhã.

O Sr. Theodore Nott morava num respeitável apartamento em Houndsditch. Morava. Corriam-se rumores à sua volta sobre como tinha abandonado a mulher e o filho de agora dezessete anos. Alguns falavam em preferências sexuais, outros em uma mulher loura que passara pelo apartamento, outros em um filho desconhecido e uma bela americana. Mas o homem de cabelos castanhos que agora andava ali por baixo sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido com o Sr. Theodore Nott.

Rodolphus Lestrange se sentia no mato sem cachorro. Fazia já uma semana que buscava o lobisomem, Remus Lupin, e, de repente, qualquer vestígio da existência do homem sobre a Terra havia desaparecido. Ele procurou nos becos mais imundos, nos lugares mais infectos, falando com lobisomens e chegando mesmo a ir na casa de sua sobrinha por casamento — quando ela não estava, óbvio. _Nada._

Estava pensando nisso quando uma mulher cruzou com ele. Num relâmpago, Rodolphus reconheceu sua esposa, Bellatrix. E segurou-lhe o braço bruscamente.

— Ai! — reclamou Bellatrix, se desvencilhando. — O que está fazendo aqui, Rodie?

— Vim pedir informações à mulher do Nott — disse Rodolphus. — O que é que _você _está fazendo aqui?!

— Vendo se o pequeno Nott conhece algo sobre a Mansão Malfoy — disse Bella de um modo estranhamente evasivo.

As sobrancelhas de Rodolphus se ergueram num arco único.

— Bella, você acha que eu sou tolo?

— Por que eu acharia, Rodie?

O homem preferiu ignorar o tom de zombaria explícito na voz da mulher.

— Não adianta me fazer de tolo, Bella. Eu ei bem que você morou na casa de Narcissa, antes dela fugir. Você seria capaz de andar na Mansão Malfoy de olhos fechados. O que veio fazer aqui?

— E o que _você _veio fazer aqui, Rodie? Se é tão esperto assim?

— Nott trabalhava no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, o chefe de gabinete da Seção de Conduta dos Lobisomens. Eu estou atrás de informações sobre um lobisomem. Por que você estaria atrás de um lobisomem?

— Não seja idiota, Rodolphus — disse Bellatrix esquiva, virando-lhe as costas para partir.

Rodolphus sentiu a raiva rasgar o ar na sua frase:

— O que aconteceu na Spinner's End?

Bella estacou e se virou. Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu nos lábios de Rodolphus enquanto ele fitava seus olhos negros. Ele perdera a capacidade de ler aqueles olhos, se é que algum dia realmente a tivera.

— Por que teria acontecido algo naquela pocilga que o Snape chama de casa? — perguntou ela lentamente, como que avaliando Rodolphus.

— Algumas histórias estranhas chegaram aos meus ouvidos, Bella… Algo envolvendo Wormtail e cartas marcadas…

— Histórias? — riu Bella. — Ih, Rodie, seu eu tivesse ligado para metade das _suas _histórias, não teria me tornado uma Comensal.

— Eu _exijo _saber o que está acontecendo.

— Com que direito?

— Com o direito de seu marido.

A risada de Bellatrix, fria como o ar matinal, fez-se ouvir ao longe. Num gesto um tanto viperino, ela passou a língua demoradamente nos lábios, como uma cobra prestes a destilar todo o seu veneno.

— Sinto muito, Rodolphus, mas há muito deixamos de ser marido e mulher. O serviço ao Lorde nos pôs em patamares diferentes. Você falhou e eu prossegui. Hoje, não somos mais que estranhos. Ou, talvez, você seja um mero peão num jogo em que sou a rainha.

E, com uma risada arrogante, desaparatou. Deixando para trás um Rodolphus que tremia.

— Veremos, Bella… veremos…

* * *

Noite. Wiltshire.

A Mansão Malfoy se localizava em Salisbury. Era um prédio imponente, quatro andares com fachada em mármore branco e polido, degraus do mais puro granito, e, por dentro, uma sucessão de quartos e salas luxuosos, em piso de madeira.

Seria um lugar muito agradável de se estar se não fosse pela pequena câmara de tortura no subterrâneo, onde manchas de sangue seco deixavam um possível visitante relativamente desconfortável.

E seria mais agradável ainda se pragas e ruídos não se fizessem audíveis no mesmo corredor, dando a impressão de que um espírito agourento rondava a casa abandonada.

— Droga!… Diabos, a Cissy vai me pagar!!!

Não era outra senão Bellatrix.

Procurando desesperadamente os galeões de Lucius, vasculhara todo o subterrâneo atrás do já conhecido cofre Malfoy. E, ao abri-lo, se deparou com algo definitivamente desagradável.

— A Cissy fugiu com o imprestável do Draco e rapou o cofre antes de ir!

Agora ela estava mal. Se não voltasse com o ouro do Lorde, seria esquartejada e seus pedaços ficariam expostos para o deleite dos outros Comensais. Podia até imaginar o sorrisinho satisfeito de Snape. O Lorde não seria complacente com outro fracasso dos Lestrange.

Lestrange. Maldita a hora em que Druella Black veio correndo espevitada para ela dizer que Rodolphus Lestrange havia pedido sua mão em casamento; e maldita a hora em que ela havia aceitado sem nem pensar direito.

Depois, tinha tudo sido uma sucessão de fatos sem que ela soubesse direito o que estava acontecendo — e estava na cama com Rodolphus, e ele a possuía agressivamente, dolorosamente.

Tivera aventuras. Ah, quem nunca as teve? Mas pouco restou daqueles dias. Sua lembrança mais vívida depois da noite de núpcias com Rodolphus era a noite em que se tornara uma Comensal da Morte.

Ah, fora feliz. Como não poderia ser feliz, crescendo cada vez mais na admiração do Lorde, sendo respeitada e invejada por muitos homens? Lutando por uma causa pela qual se valia a pena lutar, sentindo o ardor da batalha correndo em suas veias, querendo mudar o mundo e nada menos? Ela nunca saberia quando a tortura passou a ser prazerosa, a morte passou a ser comum, e ela apenas sobrevivia, a mais forte, a mais fiel.

Mas tudo caiu quando o Lorde caiu. Ela se lembrava bem daquela noite. Uma noite em que se extinguira em lágrimas contra o travesseiro… Tudo desmoronado, agora eram meros fugitivos, meros idiotas…

Então surgiu uma pista. Alguém disse pra alguém que disse pra alguém que disse para um duende no Hog's Head que falou para Rabastan que Frank Longbottom sabia do paradeiro de Lord Voldemort.

Foram horas de delícia; não havia prazer maior do que ver o maldito Longbottom gritando, gritando, seus olhos girando, enquanto gritava que não, não sabia… Enquanto tentava inutilmente se defender… Mas fora apanhada. Ela, Rodolphus, Rabastan e aquele incompetente do Barty Crouch Jr. E lá ficou, enterrada em Azkaban, sonhando, esperando, ansiando pelo dia em que o Lorde voltaria… Em que deixaria a prisão abjeta para retornar como rainha do mundo…

E, um dia, a mão de Lucius Malfoy passou através das grades e segurou a sua, e ela de repente se viu livre. Foi como se sua vida voltasse num turbilhão. Outra vez a favorita do Lorde, outra vez a grande Comensal, outra vez o mundo mudando…

Mas então, o Ministério, a profecia. Matara o seu primo incômodo, verdade — e fora o que a salvara —, mas perdera a profecia e perdera o reconhecimento aos olhos vermelhos do mestre — e agarrava os cabelos, urrando de insatisfação, tentando desesperadamente recobrar o antigo posto. E, para piorar, Snape, a morte de Dumbledore, de repente o seu antigo posto estava ocupado por aquele seboso traidor, e ela tinha virado garota de recados. Garota de recados!

Como se pudesse piorar muito, agora aquele maldito lobisomem. Ficou sabendo da missão de Rodolphus, mas, ah!, Rodolphus que se ferrasse! Ela tinha que garantir o dela. Mas não encontrava o lobisomem em lugar nenhum — e tinha procurado por tudo quanto era lugar…

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por um barulho vindo do andar de cima.

* * *

Remus se paralisou por quase um minuto, após ter pisado um pouquinho mais alto no hall de entrada.

Sim, ele se metera na mansão de Wiltshire. Ele planejara tudo detidamente; vigiava a mansão desde as sete da noite e sua audição aguçada captara os passos de Bellatrix. Então, esperou ela entrar e aguardou algum tempo; tempo suficiente para que ela se pavoneasse e baixasse a guarda. Então, invadiu a mansão, andando vagarosamente para que a Comensal não escutasse. Pegá-la desprevenida, antes que ela tivesse tempo de armar mais uma de suas teias traiçoeiras.

E enfrentá-la num duelo justo em que um dos dois não visse mais o sol nascer. E ele tinha sérias intenções de que fosse ela.

Ouviu passos e correu a se esconder atrás de uma cortina de um tecido branco suave e macio. E ficou à espera.

Ela entrou na sala, seus olhos negros vasculhando tudo, passando por trás de cada poltrona fofa, cada mesinha de madeira de lei, cada móvel bem escovado. Fazia quase um mês que Narcissa tinha deixado a casa e ela continuava tão bem limpa como se a mulher ainda estivesse ali, fiscalizando a limpeza, o nariz torcido atrás de sujeirinhas microscópicas.

Súbito, seus lábios se abriram num sorriso de prazer. Remus prendeu a respiração.

— Pode sair daí, mestiço.

Remus suspirou. Com as mãos erguidas, a varinha no cinto, saiu de trás da cortina. O sorriso de Bellatrix se alargou.

— Então eu procurando o mestiço imundo e ele vem até mim?

— Me procurando? — sorriu Remus. — O que quer dizer com isso, Bella, se é que me permite chamá-la assim?

— Ah, algo envolvendo cartas marcadas e um rato sujo que você conhece bem. A verdade é que eu preciso matá-lo se não quiser morrer…

— E eu preciso matá-la se quiser continuar a viver.

Os dois sorriam como se estivessem discutindo a questão durante um jantar amigável.

— Uma disputa interessante, não? — riu Bella. — Matar ou morrer.

— Me sinto mais inclinado à primeira opção.

— Eu também. Que tal…

Um grito furou os tímpanos dos dois; alertas, eles deram um salto de susto, se virando para a origem do som; vinha de lá de fora.

Uma voz magicamente amplificada gritava:

— BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! VOCÊ ESTÁ CERCADA! ENTREGUE-SE OU SOFRERÁ AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS!

Incauto, Remus correu e espiou entre as cortinas. Praticamente todo o Quartel-General de Aurores havia se sitiado ali na frente; pareciam dispostos a esperar bastante tempo pela saída de Bellatrix.

— Parece que você será presa se não agirmos logo… — comentou, antes de sentir duas mãos finas lhe agarrarem pelo pescoço com tal firmeza e precisão que seus membros se amoleceram.

Sorrindo, Bellatrix apontou a varinha para a garganta de Remus, abriu as cortinas com violência e arrastou o licantropo até a abertura.

— FAÇAM QUALQUER COISA E EU MATO O INFELIZ!!!


	3. Ações e Conseqüências

**N.A.: Sim, não é ilusão! Eu atualizei!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: Ações e Conseqüências

Se maldizendo por não ter pensado que algo assim poderia acontecer, Remus fechou os olhos para não ver a hora em que as maldições _Avada Kedavra _cortariam o ar e os acertariam em cheio.

Mas essa hora não chegou. Pelo contrário, o que chegou foi apenas a voz de Robards, grave:

— LARGUE O HOMEM, LESTRANGE! OU VAI SE ARREPENDER!

"Não sabem quem eu sou", constatou com um sorrisinho. E, assim, quase estrangulado, viu Bellatrix apanhar a varinha, apontar para a própria garganta e gritar: "_Sonorus!" _

— EU TENHO UM REFÉM AQUI! EU JURO QUE VOU MATÁ-LO SE VOCÊS COMEÇAREM A DIZER O "A" DA MALDIÇÃO!

Remus suspirou. "Você pode pensar que está no fundo do poço, mas sempre dá pra cavar mais um pouco."

— SEJA RAZOÁVEL!!

— RAZOÁVEL VOCÊS VÃO VER! EU VOU ESTABELECER ALGUMAS CONDIÇÕES, E OU VOCÊS ATENDEM OU EU FAÇO QUE NEM EU FIZ COM O LONGBOTTOM!!

Foi quando o licantropo sentiu a primeira das muitas pontadas de raiva que sentiria naquela noite. Frank Longbottom. Frank Longbottom era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais ele podia odiar Bellatrix — Frank era gentil, delicado e incapaz de fazer mal a quem quer que fosse. E tinha enlouquecido — nas mãos _dela._

— Desgraçada… — primeiro sussurrou. — DESGRAÇADA!!! — gritou, tentando se libertar do aperto no pescoço, sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

— SOLTE ELE, LESTRANGE!!! — gritou Robards, ouvindo brevemente aquele grito, embora sem distinguir as palavras.

Tonks, porém, ali, parada, ouviu o grito e paralisou-se de terror.

Bellatrix fez que não ouviu, encostando no pescoço de Remus e produzindo uma moleza instantânea que lhe afrouxou os membros. Ele não conseguiu mais erguer os braços e escorregou ao chão.

— VOCÊ O MATOU? — gritou Robards, ao ver que o vulto castanho saía de vista. — VOCÊ O MATOU, LESTRANGE?

— NÃO, SÓ O FIZ DESMAIAR! MAS POSSO FAZER MUITO PIOR!!!

— SOLTE-O! VOCÊ NÃO GANHARÁ NADA COM ISSO!

— OU VOCÊS ME ATENDEM OU ELE MORRE!

E saiu da janela. Ela tinha prática. Ela sabia que era necessário que eles pensassem um pouco, que se decidissem, antes de atendê-la. E sua única chance era tirar proveito da situação.

* * *

— Era ele! — gritou Tonks. — Oh, céus, é ele, ela está ameaçando ele lá dentro!

— Ele quem, Srta. Tonks? — disse Robards, que provavelmente já se esquecera de tudo sobre o lobisomem.

— Era Remus! Kingsley, você viu, não viu? Era Remus!

Kingsley confirmou a cabeça.

— Pouco ouvi das palavras, mas o tom da voz era de Remus Lupin. É ele o refém que Bellatrix Lestrange mantém preso.

— É nisso que dá as pessoas quererem se vingar por suas próprias mãos — disse Dawlish, um dos aurores presentes, com um suspiro.

Tonks olhou para Kingsley com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

— Não podemos sacrificar a vida dele — sussurrou.

— Concordo com Tonks — disse Kingsley audivelmente. — Não podemos jogar com a vida de Lupin.

— Ah, mesmo assim, é só um lobisomem — disse Williamson, ao lado de Dawlish.

Quando percebeu o que o atingiu Tonks já erguia a mão para novo tapa, este contido a tempo por Dawlish.

— Nunca… mais… _diga isso _— vociferou. — Você… vocês… pessoas como você… que o fazem sofrer…

— Tonks, calma — disse Kingsley, olhando para o chocado Williamson. — Nós vamos resgatar Lupin.

Agora as lágrimas já traçavam caminho na face rosada da garota.

— Você não entende que não adianta o que dermos a ela, ela vai matar o Remus? Ela precisa disso…

— Vamos resgatá-lo — repetiu Kingsley. — Robards, você, Williamson e outros aurores poderiam ficar aqui para entreter Bellatrix. Enquanto isso, um grupo menor se encarregaria de entrar na Mansão Malfoy pelos fundos.

— Eu dou as ordens por aqui, Shacklebolt — disse Robards rispidamente.

Todos os aurores se inclinaram próximos a Robards para ouvir; o homem corou, e disse sem graça:

— Tá, façam o que ele disse. Quem se destaca?

Kingsley apenas deu um passo a frente, a determinação calculada e extremamente precisa brilhando em seus olhos negros. Dawlish, que achava muito bom trabalhar com Kingsley, visto que ele era paciente e profissional, ergueu a mão. E, para surpresa de todos menos o membro da Ordem da Fênix, Tonks também ergueu a mão.

— Eh… Srta. Tonks, creio que não seria aconselhável a senhorita ir, sabe, está muito nervosa… — disse Robards, com ares de quem não quer nada.

— Se eu não for, eu não vou conseguir ficar em paz — disse Tonks com uma determinação que não era comum. Kingsley só ouvira ela usar aquele tom uma vez; quando ele a aconselhara a esquecer Remus, e ela lhe respondera que iria até o inferno por ele.

— Então… Bem, está bem, Srta. Tonks — disse Robards com ar de "fazer o quê". — Vá. Mas, vocês três, tomem_ muito cuidado. _Em hipótese alguma ela pode perceber que vocês estão lá.

— E a Mansão Malfoy é traiçoeira — lembrou alguém. — Já estive numa batida aqui com Arthur Weasley. É de dar medo.

— Tomaremos cuidado — disse Kingsley, e ninguém pôde duvidar daquelas palavras cheias de seriedade.

E, andando juntos como se estivessem caminhando até o umbral do inferno, Kingsley, Dawlish e Tonks se afastaram. E, na situação atual, a Mansão Malfoy bem que poderia ser considerada o inferno.

* * *

Na Knockturn Alley, um homenzinho magro e de aspecto ratinheiro virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro com seus olhinhos negros e miúdos. Só Merlin sabia como é que ele tinha se livrado de uma trupe de aurores, fugira do Ministério e agora tinha se enfiado no reduto das Artes das Trevas em plena guerra contra Voldemort.

E nenhum dos passantes nem sequer se perturbou quando uma mão poderosa prensou o homenzinho junto à parede; e ninguém nem sequer ouviu seu guincho estrangulado enquanto ele fitava os olhos frios de Rodolphus Lestrange.

— OK, Will. Você agora vai me passar o serviço — disse o Comensal, o maxilar cerrado.

— Que serviço? — guinchou Will. — Por favor, Lestrange, não sou Comensal nem nada assim…

A mão forte de Rodolphus encontrou a garganta de Will; e, dentro em pouco, o homenzinho já guinchava de falta de ar.

— Eu… lambo os seus… sapatos… mas… me solta!… — gemeu o marginal.

— Eu não quero que lamba os meus sapatos — disse Rodolphus, venenosamente. — Eu tenho algumas fontes no Ministério que me informaram que você andou por lá no Quartel-General dos Aurores…

— Aquilo!… A fonte, você… quer saber?… Eu posso… te dizer quem… era o duende!… — ofegou o outro.

— Tô pouco me lixando para sua fonte. Eu quero saber onde está o lobisomem.

— O_ quê?_

— O _lobisomem. _Eu — quero — saber — onde — está — o — _lobisomem._

Will tentou se livrar do aperto. Aquele maldito Lupin já lhe dera problemas demais. Não importava qual fosse a maldita matilha com a qual ele vivia, aquilo já estava indo muito longe!

— Ele foi… pra… Wiltshire… atrás da… sua esposa.

A mão de Rodolphus afrouxou um pouco a pressão no pescoço do outro, que respirou fundo como se tivesse medo de que o Comensal tentasse estrangulá-lo novamente.

— Atrás de Bellatrix?… — sussurrou Rodolphus.

— Sim, atrás de Bellatrix… — confirmou Will. — Ele andou vários dias oferecendo dinheiro por informações do paradeiro dela. Um amigo meu fez a ligação e eu dei a informação. Ele foi atrás de Bellatrix em Wiltshire… E eu ouvi dizer por aí que ela também estava atrás do paradeiro dele.

Rodolphus nada disse, abandonando o homenzinho na parede; os olhos perdidos em algum canto sombrio de sua mente.

— Você me paga, Bellatrix…

— Se vai a Wiltshire, melhor tomar cuidado — disse Will como quem não quer nada. — Tirando uns cinco aurores em que eu passei a perna, o quartel inteiro tá lá montando guarda. Sua esposa não escapa tão fácil.

— Bellatrix tem milhares de truques nas mangas — disse Rodolphus seriamente. — Se ela realmente quiser, vai escapar. _Mas eu não vou deixar com que ela escape._

E aparatou. Talvez fosse só impressão do homenzinho, mas ele viu o brilho de uma faca cortar o ar quando o Comensal desapareceu.

* * *

Bellatrix arrastou Remus até o sofá. Estava com raiva.

— Estou no mato sem cachorro — queixou-se. — Ninguém vai vir aqui me ajudar.

— As pessoas apenas pagam o preço de suas ações — disse Remus, tentando inutilmente erguer os braços.

— Cala a boca — disse Bella rispidamente.

— Não estou falando de você. Estava falando de mim. — ele deu um largo suspiro. — Entrei nessa sem nem pensar em como fazer, ou no _que _fazer, e estou pagando o preço dos meus atos.

Foi o suficiente para que Bellatrix despertasse dos seus pensamentos e olhasse para Remus.

— Você já sofreu muito — não era uma pergunta e nem uma afirmação.

— Já.

— Você perdeu todos os seus amigos.

— Sim.

— E você… continua calmo. E falando filosoficamente.

— Sempre que acabar tudo, ainda quero ter dignidade — disse o licantropo seriamente. — Mesmo que até a minha vida acabe, ainda quero ter dignidade. Dignidade que, se me permite dizer, você não possui mais.

Bellatrix sorriu. Seu sorriso mais cínico:

— Você sabe que não vai sair daqui vivo, e ainda me pede permissão para dizer que eu não tenho dignidade?

Remus fez um trejeito, incapaz de mover os ombros. Ela riu:

— Bem que me disseram: cortês até o último segundo.

— Sendo _eu_ até o último segundo — arrematou o licantropo.

— A verdade é que alguém vai sair morto daqui, Lupin, e não vou ser eu.

— E chegamos novamente à mesma questão — disse Remus com um sorriso. — Matar ou morrer. Você precisa me matar.

— Sim, preciso. Por que um maldito rato me pegou numa armadilha. E ou eu mato você ou eu mesma morro. Daqui a uma semana.

— E eu preciso matar você — disse Remus sem nem atentar para o fato consumado de que Wormtail mandara matá-lo. — Porque não consigo mais viver imaginando que você está viva, enquanto Sirius está morto. Eu preciso me vingar.

A risada fria de Bellatrix cortou o ar.

— Que divertido você é, Lupin. Com toda essa história de conseqüências, e de cada um paga o preço do que fez, e ainda assim quer se vingar acima de tudo.

— Nem sempre se vingar é algo quente e de momento — disse Remus calmamente. — Pode ser uma raiva gelada, um ódio gelado, que se contenta em esperar apenas, se for o melhor para se atingir de modo mais completo os objetivos.

— Só que, seja fria ou seja quente, a vingança é muito doce — sorriu Bella. — E eu pensava que vingança fosse uma maldade, uma coisa ruim somente digna de sonserinos. Não sabia que grifinórios desciam do seu pedestal de nobreza para pensar em vingança.

— Talvez não desçam, geralmente. Mas eu já contive meus verdadeiros sentimentos por tanto tempo…

O rosto dele se tornou nublado, enquanto ele quase sussurrava, perdido em pensamentos:

— Já me contive quando tudo o que desejava era gritar… Já segurei as lágrimas quando tudo o que eu desejava era apenas chorar… Aquele dia, segurei Harry em meus braços quando tudo o que eu desejava era sair correndo atrás de Sirius e me lançar no véu, também. — Os olhos dele ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos. — E já continuei sozinho quando tudo o que eu queria eram os braços dela…

Ele tentou fazer um movimento. Ela viu pela sua expressão concentrada que ele queria erguer os braços. Ela sabia em quem ele estava pensando.

— Você a ama muito.

— Quando não havia mais nada, ela estava lá — ele disse apenas.

— Eu não amo ninguém. As pessoas me amam, mas eu não me digno a amar ninguém. Nem mesmo Rodolphus.

Remus a olhou longamente. Um sorriso triste se formando em seus lábios.

— Então, Bellatrix Lestrange, você é a pessoa mais infeliz da face da Terra.

* * *

— Vamos falar com ela — disse Robards para Williamson.

Este ainda balançava a cabeça.

— Vamos nos atrapalhar demais só por causa de um lobisomem, Sr. Robards? — perguntou.

— A Tonks te mataria se escutasse isso — replicou Robards.

— Mas é só um lobisomem! Um animal, pô! A gente vai ter que entrar pelos fundos da Mansão Malfoy, que todo mundo diz que tem _todo tipo de coisa_, só pra não arriscar a vida de um lobisomem que arrancaria sua cabeça na lua cheia sem o menor remorso?

Robards suspirou. Como resposta, apenas apontou a varinha para sua própria garganta e disse: "_Sonorus." _A melhor de todas as respostas.

Ele não estava disposto a arriscar a vida de alguém. Não quando uma de suas aurores, justamente a mais jovial de todos, havia chorado pela primeira vez em que ele se lembrava. Por causa dele.

— BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?

Um movimento das cortinas e uma mancha negra entre as sedas brancas.

— ESTOU OUVINDO, ROBARDS! VAI ME ATENDER?!

— ONDE ESTÁ O REFÉM?

— ELE ESTÁ AQUI!

— COMO VOU SABER?!

A mancha negra desapareceu por alguns instantes. E voltou arrastando outra pessoa, de cabelos castanho-claros, quase louros, a qual prensou contra o vidro.

— ELE ESTÁ AQUI!

— E SE ESSE FOR SÓ O CORPO!

— E SE NÃO FOR? SE QUISER, EU O MATO AGORA!

Os olhos de Tonks…

— NÃO! NÃO O MATE!

— ENTÃO VÃO TER QUE ME ATENDER!

O homem mal era visível. Nem a Comensal. Eles haviam recuado para longe da mansão de Wiltshire, a fim de não assustar e incentivar Bellatrix a algum ato impensado. A uma morte.

— E QUAIS SÃO SUAS CONDIÇÕES, LESTRANGE?

A voz nada respondeu por um instante. Para depois dizer:

— TREZENTOS GALEÕES!

E apenas o silêncio ficou, deixado pelo pedido absurdo. Williamson balançou a cabeça.

* * *

— Trezentos galeões? — repetiu Remus, sendo novamente arrastado ao sofá, incapaz de se mover. — Não sabia que Comensais costumavam pedir resgates, com fortunas como a dos Malfoy à sua disposição.

— É justamente isso — disse Bellatrix com raiva na voz. — O Lorde precisa de ouro, e logo, e Narcissa fez o favor de esvaziar o seu cofre antes de fugir com o Draco.

— Será difícil você conseguir esse ouro comigo. Eu sou um lobisomem, e não tenho nem um tostão furado no bolso.

— Eu sei. Mas é ou isso ou morrer.

E ela olhou divertida para os olhos dele.

— Matar ou morrer — disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, quase rindo.

Remus lançou um olhar pensativo à Comensal.

— Realmente, toda pessoa acata com as conseqüências de suas ações. Você está presa nesse emaranhado por culpa de suas ações.

— Pra você o mundo é todo feito de ações e conseqüências, não?

— Tudo é feito de ações e conseqüências — ele sorriu. — E só isso é real nesse mundo todo de ilusões. Aliás, quando se é como eu, você realmente tem que pensar nas conseqüências.

— E eu que pensei que todo grifinório era impulsivo.

— Sempre existem exceções para tudo e para qualquer tipo de coisa. Eu, que sempre penso nas conseqüências, deixei-me levar e aqui estou. Entre os grifinórios, conhecidos pela sua coragem, havia um covarde, e aqui estamos. Entre os Black, havia uma ovelha negra, e ela foi parar atrás de um véu.

Algo estranho brilhava naqueles olhos. E eram olhos embriagantes, como eram. Ao contrário dos cabelos castanho-claros, que tinham o cinza e o branco misturados entre si, os olhos eram incrivelmente _puros. _Absolutamente puros. Como pedras de âmbar faiscando ao sol. O espelho de uma alma, uma alma que muito já sofrera, mas que ainda conservava a determinação e o amor pelos mistérios do mundo.

E os pensamentos de Remus não andavam muito longe disso, fitando os olhos negros dela. "Quando você conhecer uma pessoa, primeiro a olhe nos olhos", dissera Lily, em algum lugar, há muito, muito tempo. Talvez para uma outra pessoa. "Observe bem como é o brilho de seus olhos. Só assim você a conhecerá de verdade."

E, mais uma vez, ele podia constatar que Lily estava certa. Os olhos de Bellatrix. Eram negros, muito negros, olhos que já tinham andado muito pelos escuros caminhos das trevas. Olhos que já tinham matado e observado a tortura com deleite. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, emanavam calor. Eram como fogo, ela era como fogo, linda demais, uma chama brilhante, mas que queima as mãos que a tocam. Quente, muito quente, ela era. E, surpreendentemente, ali no fundo daqueles olhos, havia um vestígio de um brilho. Um brilho que já fora fulgurante e resplandecente. O brilho do lado branco de todo Black.

Não sabiam se ficaram se olhando por horas, por dias, ou por séculos, naqueles poucos instantes. Só o que sabiam é que ouviram passos…

— Merda! — xingou Bellatrix, precipitando-se para o licantropo; ele pensou que era chegada a sua hora de morrer naquelas chamas, mas ela apenas o tocou com a varinha, e o seu corpo de repente recuperou a mobilidade.

Sem nem esperar que ele se acostumasse, ela o puxou pelo braço feito uma louca, quase arrastando-o escada acima. Já estavam alcançando o segundo andar quando ele ouviu um grito:

— REMUS!

Era ela?

— Tonks… — ele só pôde murmurar.

Para no segundo seguinte ser literalmente atirado contra a parede, para dentro do corredor. Tentou ir aos braços de sua ninfa, que estava ali embaixo, com aqueles cabelos castanhos — ela estava triste! —, mas Bellatrix, o fogo, parecia emanar chamas. De repente, todo o corredor do segundo andar da mansão parecia estar em chamas; era o inferno?

— FIQUEM AÍ EMBAIXO, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! — ela gritou.

Para depois murmurar umas palavras ininteligíveis e sair correndo para os quartos, arrastando-o junto, sem que ele nem tivesse tempo de se despedir…

— Bellatrix! — ele gritou, sentindo a segunda pontada de raiva daquela noite.

— Agora não dá pra parar! — ela gritou em resposta. — É matar ou morrer!

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram até aqui!**

Próximo capítulo: _Et erunt duo in carne una. _


	4. Et erunt duo in carne una

**N.A.: AVISO: Lizzy com bloqueios mentais. Capítulos horríveis.**

**N.A.2: AVISO SÉRIO: Conteúdo erótico. Reveja seus conceitos antes de prosseguir.**

**N.A.3: _Et erunt duo in carne una _é um versículo da Bíblia que eu acho que fica no Gênesis. Significa: "e ambos serão uma só carne". Sugestivo?**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: _Et erunt duo in carne una_

Remus foi praticamente arremessado para dentro do que parecia ser o antigo quarto de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, enquanto Bellatrix trancava a porta com magia.

— Eles não vão conseguir passar da escada. Fiz uma barreira mágica.

— Que diabos — sussurrou Remus, sentindo a segunda pontada de raiva que sentiria naquela noite. — Você poderia me matar logo e acabar com isso de uma vez.

— Pode acreditar que irei fazê-lo — disse Bella, mas não estava mais muito certa disso. — Mas não vou matá-lo até descobrir um modo de sair dessa maldita mansão.

— Você só se complica mais a cada segundo — disse o licantropo sério. — Mesmo que me mate, é difícil que saia daqui viva.

— Especialmente com minha sobrinha me esperando lá embaixo, não é? É, Lupin, eu sei que era ela.

Remus apenas suspirou:

— Ela estava triste. E eu que jurei nunca mais deixá-la assim…

— Você é muito sentimental, Lupin.

— E você sequer sabe o que é sentir…

— Sentir, Lupin, é uma fraqueza. A maior de nossas fraquezas.

"Se eu não sentisse e amasse, você já estaria morto e eu não teria me envolvido nisso tudo…"

Ela olhou agitada pela janela.

— Preciso pensar… E ai de você se começar a se mexer — ela acrescentou, vendo que ele tentava se levantar. — A sua varinha está muito bem aqui comigo, e eu posso arrancar sua cabeça se eu quiser.

— Por que não faz de uma vez, então! Quer me torturar e me enlouquecer como fez a Frank? — perguntou o licantropo sentindo raiva pela terceira vez naquela noite. — É isso que você quer?

— Não, não é isso que eu quero! — exclamou Bellatrix. — Eu não quero te enlouquecer, não quero fazer como fiz ao Longbottom. Ele talvez merecesse, mas você não merece!

Remus sentiu toda a raiva se esvair e Bella corou vivamente. "Corando como uma garotinha de oito anos, Bellatrix? Francamente!", recriminou-se, voltando-se para a janela.

— O que você quis dizer com isso? — perguntou o outro lentamente.

— Eu quis dizer que você não merece nem ser torturado! Merece morrer de uma vez!

Se havia alguma coisa que Remus era, seria astuto. Ele tinha uma grande capacidade de se colocar no lugar das outras pessoas e descobrir seus sentimentos com tanta precisão que Sirius, antigamente, quando não tinha o que fazer, o chamava de legilimente. Não se tratava de legilimência, apenas de uma grande sensibilidade, como ele cansava de explicar. Era quase como uma segunda natureza. E ele sabia muito bem que Bellatrix não tivera a intenção de lhe ofender naquela hora.

— Por que eu não mereço ser torturado? — perguntou suavemente.

A voz dele era tão sugestiva e tranqüila que as palavras escaparam sem que ela percebesse:

— Porque você é uma pessoa admirável e não merece acabar seus dias numa sala do St. Mungus.

— Se eu sou uma pessoa tão admirável, Bellatrix, por que você se envolveu nisso? Tantas coisas você poderia ter feito da sua vida, porque escolheu o caminho dos Comensais?

A voz que saiu foi quase um sussurro:

— Eu não tive escolha. Eu nunca tive escolha.

* * *

— Droga, droga, droga, DROGA!!!

Tonks deu um chute na escrivaninha mais próxima, e por um momento Kingsley pensou na careta de Narcissa Malfoy se tivesse visto isso.

— Não adianta se desesperar, Tonks — disse Dawlish. — Não conseguimos.

— Você diz isso porque não é o seu noivo que está lá!

— Eu não tenho noivo.

— Você entendeu, Dawlish — disse Kingsley, sério. Dawlish apenas resmungou.

Quase paternalmente, Kingsley se aproximou de Tonks e colocou uma mãe no seu ombro.

— Não se desespere. Primeiro, vamos descobrir o que está bloqueando a escada, depois arrumaremos um meio de ultrapassá-la. Nós vamos conseguir.

Ela o fitou com seus enormes e chorosos olhos castanhos.

— Ela vai matá-lo até descobrirmos como passar da escada.

Kingsley não soube o que dizer, e Tonks suspirou, novamente indo para a escada. Com angústia, tocou a barreira, que apesar de invisível era sólida e firme.

— Não dá pra aparatar? — perguntou Dawlish.

— Não, Daw. Não se pode aparatar dentro da Mansão Malfoy.

— Lucius Malfoy é esperto.

— Remus, agüenta — ela sussurrou. A barreira a impedia de ouvir qualquer ruído no andar de cima. — Agüenta, meu amor. Por favor.

* * *

Lá fora…

— Acho que deu alguma coisa errada, chefe.

— Sério, Williamson? — disse Robards irônico. — Nossa, eu nunca poderia desconfiar, nem mesmo depois do grito da Tonks e da Lestrange e do estremeção que a casa deu.

Williamson baixou os olhos.

— Venha, Williamson — disse Robards. E para os outros aurores: — Eu e Williamson vamos avançar cautelosamente, para verificar o que está acontecendo. Vocês ficam aqui de vigia até segunda ordem.

Dizendo isto, o intrépido chefe dos aurores avançou entre as folhagens do jardim, seguido cautelosamente pelo ainda envergonhado Williamson.

Nenhum deles pôde perceber um vulto de cabelos castanho-escuros que se esgueirava perto do muro.

— Ah, a _péssima _vigilância dos aurores…

* * *

— Psiu! — disse Dawlish. — Tem alguém ali fora.

Ele se debruçou para fora da janela, a varinha em riste:

— Renda-se, ou morrerá!

— Ótimo, Dawlish — disse Robards, se aproximando da janela. — Não me surpreende que Dumbledore o tenha estuporado duas vezes, com toda a sua _discrição._

— Desculpe, chefe — disse Dawlish, lançando um olhar mortal a Williamson, que parecia prestes a cair na risada.

— O que aconteceu? Ouvimos os gritos — disse Robards a Kingsley.

— Bellatrix Lestrange nos ouviu chegando e arrastou o refém até o andar de cima. Depois, convocou uma barreira mágica que nos impede de alcançar o segundo andar. Estão lá em cima.

— Aposto que foi o Dawlish que fez barulho — sussurrou Williamson.

— E eu aposto que vou arrancar a sua cabeça se você não calar a boca — disse Dawlish, furioso.

— E eu aposto que os dois vão perder o emprego se não pararem _agora _— decretou Robards, e os dois se calaram. — Kingsley, como você é o único auror que vale a pena nesse quartel, nós temos que pensar em um jeito de romper a barreira.

— Sim, senhor. Mas para romper a barreira precisaríamos de um especialista.

— Um especialista? — disse Tonks, e um brilho de contentamento faiscou em seus olhos. — Acho que conheço um.

— Conhece?

— Bem, tem um cara, ele desfazia feitiços antigos para o Gringotts, é filho do Arthur Weasley.

— Seja mais específica — disse Williamson com um sorriso.

— O mais velho, o Bill.

— Ah, já ouvi falar dele — disse Robards. — Conhece, Kingsley?

— É uma pessoa muito recomendável.

— Então o chamarei aqui, depois encaminhamos os gastos à equipe financeira.

— Sr. Robards?

— Sim, Tonks?

— Se ele não quiser vir, diz pro Bill que é sobre o Remus. Ele vai vir.

* * *

— Você teve escolha, sim, Bella — disse Remus. — Todos têm escolha. Sirius, por exemplo, estava numa situação parecida com a sua. Era tão provável vítima das garras do Lorde quanto você. E preferiu continuar íntegro.

— E morreu — disse Bellatrix com firmeza. — Sirius está morto.

— E você não vai estar daqui a pouco? Não estará um dia?

Ela se calou.

— Eu não tenho medo de morrer, Bella. Nunca tive. Houve até vezes que realmente desejei a morte, e não foi nem uma nem duas, foram várias. Você tem medo da morte?

— Não quero morrer. Não sou suicida.

— Eu também não quero. Se fosse como as minhas preferências, eu estaria em algum lugar muito longe da Mansão Malfoy, com Tonks, e estaríamos felizes. Mas não tenho _medo _de morrer.

— Nem eu tenho! — exclamou ela. — Não tenho medo de morrer!

— E medo de matar?

— Eu sou uma Comensal! Não posso ter medo de matar, mestiço! Nunca tive e nunca terei medo de matar!

— Por que, então, está com medo de me matar?

— Eu — não — tenho — medo — de — matar — _você!_

A varinha de Bella aproximou-se perigosamente do pescoço do licantropo.

— Se eu quisesse — ela gritou —, acabava com isso tudo aqui e agora!

— E você não quer? — perguntou ele com uma serenidade infinita. — Por que não acaba? Por que não quer acabar comigo?

Os olhos negros faiscaram. Remus pensou que era seu último ato. Os dentes dela rangeram de raiva, os olhos dele se estreitaram à espera…

E ela baixou a varinha, com um gemido inarticulado de raiva.

— Merda, merda, merda, merda! — xingou, virando-se para a janela.

— Você não quer me matar — constatou Remus tranqüilamente.

"Maldita Síndrome de Estocolmo!" xingou Bella mentalmente, sem encarar o lobisomem.

— Não, não quero te matar, mas acredite, meu caro, ainda prefiro a minha vida ao invés da sua. Não vou te matar por enquanto, mas vou te matar no final disso tudo, porque senão não vou sobreviver.

— E por que você não quer me matar?

"Por causa desse sorriso tranqüilo e irritante? Por que encontrei finalmente uma pessoa sábia nesse mundo de malucos? Por que você é gentil e delicado, enquanto Rodolphus é um poço de agressividade? Ou por causa dos seus olhos?"

— Sei lá.

Remus meramente sorriu.

— Ah, Bella, Bella.

* * *

— Ah, mamãe, você cozinha cada vez melhor.

— Ora, meu filho, exagero seu.

Era mais um jantar tranqüilo na casa dos Weasley. Jantar esse que, excepcionalmente, contava com a presença de Bill e Fleur, que precisavam passar uns dias na Inglaterra por conta dos serviços para o Gringotts. A Sra. Weasley andava muito sensível e frágil, desde que seus filhos mais novos, Ron e Ginny, partiram para ajudar Harry e Hermione a encontrar as horcruxes. Por isso, tanto Bill quanto Charlie, Fred e George, tinham decidido se reunir para deixar a mãe mais feliz.

E era o que estava acontecendo, quando a lareira explodiu em chamas.

— WEASLEY! WEASLEY, VENHA AQUI!

A voz de Robards chegou até a cozinha e Arthur se levantou de um salto, indo para a sala.

— Sr. Robards? — disse, surpreso, pois não era natural o chefe do Quartel-General de Aurores irromper da sua lareira de tal modo. — O que o senhor quer comigo?

— Não é com você — disse Robards com impaciência. — É com seu filho.

— Percy não mora aqui, mora na Diagon Alley.

— Não _esse _filho. O outro.

— Qual?

— Ah, que droga, o filho que desfaz feitiços para o Gringotts!

— Ah! BILL!

Alguns segundos depois, o mais velho dos garotos Weasley apareceu na sala. Sentiu-se desconfortável ante a careta de Robards — "Você fez careta quando conheceu Alastor Moody, idiota?", pensou —, mas não deixou transparecer.

— É comigo que quer falar, Sr. Robards?

— Se você for Bill Weasley.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Ótimo. Sr. Weasley, eu e alguns aurores estamos em uma missão na mansão dos Malfoy de Wiltshire. Nós cercamos uma Comensal famosa, só que ela mantém um refém, e convocou uma barreira mágica que nos impede de passar. Não há qualquer chance de fuga a ela, mas temos medo que ela mate o refém.

— E me convocariam para desfazer a barreira?

— Soubemos que o senhor é especialista.

Bill suspirou.

— Tenho algum tempo para pensar?

— O refém se chama Remus Lupin.

Arthur engasgou. Bill arregalou os olhos.

— Remus Lupin, o lobisomem?

— Esse. E quem me falou da sua especialidade, Sr. Weasley, foi a Srta. Tonks. Ela está desesperada.

Foi o suficiente.

— Eu vou.

* * *

Os dois ficaram apenas se observando. Bellatrix ofegava de raiva. Remus estava tranqüilo como nunca.

— Bellatrix, você tem quantos anos?

— Sabe que isso não é coisa que se pergunte para uma mulher? — ela disse, e de repente sorria.

— Sinto muito — disse o licantropo cortês.

Ela suspirou.

— Tenho 42. E você é a pessoa mais bizarra que eu já conheci, Lupin.

— Como assim?

— Você é cortês e gentil com todos. Imagino que o seria até com seu carrasco na hora da sua execução. Eu sei que já sofreu muito, mas continua sendo o mesmo. E só perde a calma quando alguém atinge pessoas que você ama. Você tem uma grande capacidade de amar.

— E poucos podem amar a mim — disse Remus com um sorriso. — Poucos são capazes de reconhecer alguém por trás de um lobisomem. Acho que é por isso que me apego tanto a algumas pessoas. Pessoas que foram capazes de ver o que sou por dentro, e não o que sou por fora.

— Como Sirius.

— Como Sirius. Como Frank. Como Alice.

— Como as pessoas que eu matei. Eu também te fiz sofrer.

— Muito.

— E você, ainda assim, consegue ser cortês comigo. Apesar de ter me xingado lá embaixo, consegue ser cortês. Sabe quantas vezes foram corteses comigo?

Remus não soube o que dizer.

— Não muitas — continuou Bellatrix. — Desde pequena, tive que aprender a viver sem ter muito sentimentalismo. O Sirius já te falou sobre Toujours Pur?

— Alguma coisa, quando éramos crianças — disse Remus. — Ele disse que era uma doutrina que tinha que seguir.

— É, mas ele não seguiu. Logo que voltou de Hogwarts, passou a desprezar qualquer tipo de regra. Eu _sempre _tive que seguir a Toujours Pur. E ela é cruel, acredite. Cruel e severa.

— Por que você dava tanta atenção a regras?

— Porque fui criada para ouvi-las. Fui criada para acreditar nelas. Fui criada para ser a herdeira, a Black perfeita. Muita pressão e pouco amor.

— E isso incluía se juntar a Voldemort?

— Você fala o nome dele — ela constatou.

— Nunca tive medo isso. É só uma palavra.

Ela suspirou.

— Ele apareceu numa hora em que eu estava muito frágil. Eu tinha acabado de casar com Rodolphus… E ele é um tremendo grosso. Eu estava com medo de virar uma dona de casa qualquer, como minha mãe. E foi tudo tão rápido. Ele me trouxe objetivo. Glória.

— Glória efêmera…

— Talvez. Mas glória. Eu o amava, amava como a encarnação de todos os meus ideais. Seria capaz de matar e morrer por ele.

— E não o ama mais?

A pergunta foi suave, direta. Certeira como uma flecha na mosca do alvo.

— Ultimamente tem dado tudo errado.

— Conte-me — ele sugeriu, com um sorriso inocente.

Remus não queria ouvir por segundas intenções. Queria ouvir para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Se sentir melhor! Ele que viera ali querendo matá-la, agora tinha percebido que ela era humana…

— Está tudo dando errado — gemeu Bella, despejando em palavras toda a sua frustração. — A missão no Departamento de Mistérios deu errado! Eu caí aos olhos do mestre… E o maldito Snape ocupa meu lugar! E eu virei garotinha de recados!

— Snape?

— Ele está recebendo privilégios por ter matado Dumbledore, o maldito traidor. E eu estou sendo deixada de lado por causa dos fracassos. Ele não vai me perdoar se eu não trouxer o dinheiro que ele queria.

— Talvez você não precise voltar.

Bellatrix olhou para Remus, risonha.

— Qual é. Você acha que _eu_ vou ter perdão? _Bellatrix Lestrange? _Faz-me rir. Vou ser apanhada e vou mofar em Azkaban pela eternidade.

— Se você colaborasse…

— Colaborar. Se eu colaborar, ou vou ser morta pelo Lorde, ou vou levar um beijo de dementador. Não, muito obrigada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

E se fitaram longamente.

Ela admirou cada detalhe daquele rosto sereno. Cada fio do cabelo dourado que caía por cima dos olhos. Cada linha daquela face marcada por cicatrizes e pelo envelhecimento precoce. O brilho daqueles olhos ambarinos e puros.

E ele admirou a maciez daquele pele morena. O negro arrebatador da cascata que caía por seus ombros. O negro quente daqueles olhos assustadores. Cada parte daquele conjunto tão belo e tão perigoso.

Isso foi um segundo antes de seus lábios se unirem pela primeira vez.

* * *

— Droga — xingou Bill, examinando a barreira com as mãos. — Essa barreira só vai se desfazer quando ela quiser.

— Como assim? — perguntou Tonks agitada.

— Há vários tipos de barreira mágica. E essa é particularmente poderosa, Tonks… Ela só vai se desfazer quando Lestrange decidir assim.

Tonks desabou num sofá às lágrimas. Bill olhou para Robards, que questionou agitando os braços:

— E você não pode fazer nada?

— Posso até tentar. Mas, sem ela querer, vai ser um trabalho muito lento.

— Mas faça — disse Kingsley. — Qualquer coisa é melhor que ficarmos sem fazer nada.

— Então está bem. Vou tentar.

* * *

Primeiro foram os lábios, se roçando e se tocando como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo.

Então, Remus deixou sua língua tímida pedir passagem. Passagem que logo lhe foi concedida. As duas línguas se enroscaram uma na outra, travando a famosa batalha sem vencedores. As mãos dele, e seus dedos delicados, acariciaram os cabelos dela, sentindo a maciez e a textura daqueles fios negros. Os braços dela enlaçaram-no pela nuca, puxando-o para mais perto, aumentando o contato.

Não havia mais a velha racionalidade naquele momento, tentou pensar Remus. Mas todos os pensamentos foram arrancados de sua cabeça quando ela enfiou as mãos por baixo de sua camisa e acariciou seu peito.

Que se danasse.

Ele a empurrou na cama dos Malfoy, beijando-a com ardor, as mãos correndo e explorando o corpo quente da outra.

Ela abriu sua camisa com anseio, fazendo saltar os botões, para depois deslizar as mãos pelo tórax nu. Com sofreguidão, ele se livrou da peça, abraçando Bellatrix e beijando com volúpia seu pescoço.

Ela o afastou um pouco e começou a beijar seu peito. Foi impossível não deixar que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios, enquanto ele começava a despi-la, lentamente, prazerosamente, fazendo ela também emitir gemidos.

Descobriu-lhe os seios. Eram perfeitos, redondos, com bicos delicados e desejáveis. Ele se debruçou sobre ela e começou a sugá-los com carinhos, fazendo ela toda estremecer e se debulhar em pequenos ruídos de prazer.

— Isso é uma loucura, sabia? — ela disse, entre murmúrios.

— Sabia. Que droga, eu sei.

— Então por que está **fazendo**?

— Já fiz tanta besteira hoje.

E tornou a beijar seus lábios com fúria, sentindo o contato dos seios dela no seu tórax. Nada era melhor que aquilo… a não ser, claro, o que viria depois.

* * *

**N.A.: Síndrome de Estocolmo: **A **Síndrome de Estocolmo** é um estado psicológico particular desenvolvido por pessoas que são vítimas de seqüestro ou por pessoas detidas contra sua vontade – os prisioneiros desenvolvem um relacionamento afetivo com seu(s) captor(es). Lizzy também é cultura!

**N.A.2: Se eu escrever outro capítulo tão horrível, me internem num hospício.**

**

* * *

Monique: **Que bom que gostou dos outros capítulos e obrigada pelo elogio! Sobre o Remus e a Tonks, tudo depende do último capítulo. Quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa? Beijos!

**Hina Townsend: **Que legal que você gostou do 3. Esse capítulo ficou legal mesmo, melhor do que o que eu acabei de postar. Você já leu a minha song "Fogo"? É Sirius/Bella, mas tem muito disso. Talvez você goste. Valeu!

**Gude Potter: **Minha idéia é interessante, não? Tomara que você goste do capítulo 4! Obrigada pela review!

* * *

**N.A: Olha, o milagre! As reviews aqui superaram as reviews na Floreios!**

Próximo capítulo: _O Último Vôo._


	5. O Último Vôo

**N.A.: Yes, baby, o último capítulo está online!**

**

* * *

Hina Townsend: Sério que você gostou do quarto capítulo? Ficou tão ruinzinho... Bem, mas essa fic já foi muito além do que eu tinha planejado, o que vier agora é lucro. Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos!**

**Monique: Não precisa mais roer as unhas, o último capítulo está online! Quem sabe o Remus ficou com a Tonks? Valeu!**

**Gabrielle Briant: É, bem, que bom que você gostou da minha humilde historinha! Fiquei até sem graça com tantos elogios, não é pra tanto. Nem está tão bom assim... Tomara que você goste do desfecho! Obrigada!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: O Último Vôo**

— Está complicado — disse Bill. — A magia é muito forte. Ela é muito forte, e _não quer _que a barreira se desfaça agora.

Tonks suspirou. Já não havia mais lágrimas para chorar. Apenas dor. Dor e silêncio.

— Continue a fazer o serviço, Weasley — disse Kingsley, tomando a voz. — De um jeito ou de outro, é só o que resta a fazer.

"Se não conseguimos encontrá-lo vivo, pelo menos poderemos encontrar a maldita Comensal e o corpo dele. Inteiro, até.", foi só o que conseguiu pensar. Logo em seguida, repreendeu-se pelo pessimismo.

— Tomara que ela não esteja fazendo muita coisa com ele — sussurrou baixinho Williamson para Dawlish.

— Acho que não — ele sussurrou. — Ela gosta de matar lentamente. — E, mais alto, para Bill: — Ei, a barreira tem algum feitiço acústico?

— Sim — disse Bill frustrado, olhando para a barreira invisível. — Não dá pra ouvir nada do que eles falam, mesmo que gritem.

Robards olhou para Williamson, que olhou para Dawlish, que olhou para Kingsley, que olhou para Tonks que não olhou para ninguém; sentara-se no sofá e encolhera a cabeça entre os braços. Dir-se-ia que estava dormindo, se não fosse pelos soluços esporádicos que escapavam-lhe do peito.

— Não podemos deixar ele morrer… — sussurrou Kingsley. — Não podemos deixar ele morrer.

* * *

Remus levantou. Estava atônito.

Primeiro ele olhou para Bellatrix na cama, embaixo dos lençóis, e nunca soube dizer se seu coração se enterneceu ou se ele continuava querendo matá-la. Depois, seus olhos passaram para a varinha dela, a varinha que, até algumas horas — ou minutos, apenas? — atrás, estava apontada para seu pescoço. Então, pensou em Tonks, lá embaixo, chorando, com medo de que ele estivesse morto.

E daí concluiu que finalmente enlouquecera.

— Por Merlin, eu endoidei.

— É — concordou Bellatrix, que também parecia não acreditar no que eles tinham feito —, você endoidou.

— Tonks está lá embaixo, quem sabe chorando, porque pensa que eu estou morto… e eu aqui a traindo. — Suas faces ficaram muito vermelhas. — O que foi que eu fiz — sussurrou.

— Moralista como sempre — disse Bellatrix, levantando-se nua, sem pudor algum. Remus engoliu em seco quando ela começou a se vestir.

— Entenda… não é com você — disse inseguro. — Você é linda, é desejável. É uma mulher que qualquer um daria tudo para ter. É comigo… e com Tonks. Ela… me ajudou tanto… nós somos tão felizes… ou éramos… e eu a amo.

— Eu sei que você a ama — disse Bellatrix paciente. — Dá pra ver nos seus olhos que você a ama pelo que ela é. Existe uma coisa, Lupin, chamada desejo. Digamos que uma grande parte dos homens não sabe controlá-lo direito. Imagino que você saiba, mas está frágil e não resistiu.

— Eu sou um idiota, Bella. Fui um idiota com ela e com você. Por Gryffindor, não sei se quero sair vivo deste quarto.

Bellatrix pestanejou e se aproximou dele.

— Lupin… _Remus, _pense em tudo o que você tem a viver pela frente. Com ela. Nos filhos que vão ter. Nas noites. Você tem que viver para que possa amá-la como sempre amou.

— Você fala como se não fosse me matar.

Ela apenas o encarou. E ele subitamente compreendeu.

— Você não vai me matar?

— Não.

* * *

Lá fora, um vulto castanho postou-se embaixo da janela do quarto de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Sua capa era escura o suficiente para confundir-se com as árvores, e nenhum dos aurores, nem do lado de dentro nem do lado de fora, o viu.

Ele tinha ciência da péssima situação da Comensal no andar de cima. Ouvira cada uma das palavras dos aurores; sabia que ela estava tentando matar Lupin — o porquê, ele não podia imaginar, mas supunha que tinha algo a ver com a tal história sobre Wormtail — ele _mataria _aquele rato nojento — e cartas marcadas.

Viu Bill Weasley tentando romper a barreira. Tolice. Bellatrix tinha magia suficiente para manter aquela barreira firme por mais de doze horas.

E ficou esperando, embaixo da janela. Uma hora, ela teria que sair. E nem que tivesse que esperar dia e noite, ele estaria lá quando ela saísse. Para que ela aprendesse _quem _era o peão.

E o brilho prateado de uma faca lampejou embaixo de seu casaco.

* * *

— Mas, se você não vai me matar, você vai morrer! — exclamou Remus.

— Agora conte alguma novidade.

— Mas… mas… isso não é justo! Isso não é certo!

— O que não é certo é você morrer só por causa que um rato idiota quer assim. O resto, a gente se acostuma.

Remus fitou Bellatrix com seus doloridos olhos castanhos.

— Eu não quero que você morra.

— E eu não quero que _você _morra. Você me ensinou algumas coisas. Mas não adiantaria nada estar viva e ter aprendido sem você estar vivo. E, mesmo que eu mate você, a chance de sair daqui viva é difícil. Eu não duvido nada que sua amada Tonks me mataria se eu te matasse. Isso sem falar no sem-número de aurores lá fora. E no que o Lorde vai fazer quando eu voltar sem o que ele pediu. Minha vida não vai durar muito depois que eu sair daqui, de qualquer jeito, Remus.

— Mas… Você… Isso não é justo. Não é justo que você morra por minha causa… Eu nem sou uma grande pessoa…

Bellatrix riu.

— Remus, você é melhor que todos eles.

— Não sou! Eu quis me vingar, eu quis matar você sem conhecê-la. Eu agi contra meus princípios. Eu não pensei. Eu nunca… nunca poderia sonhar que você não merece tudo o que está vivendo.

— Você continua sendo melhor do que todas as pessoas que eu conheci nessa minha vida desgraçada. E eu não vou deixar a melhor pessoa que eu conheci morrer.

— Bellatrix… Bella…

Ela se afastou em direção à janela.

— E que as barreiras se desfaçam — ela disse, fazendo um gesto com a varinha.

* * *

— É, bem, o cara deve ter morrido há horas — sussurrou Williamson para Dawlish.

— Com certeza — respondeu Dawlish em tom baixo. — Nem sei o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda, com esse deformado tentando abrir uma passagem não sei do quê.

— Se não tivéssemos nos importado com o tal do Lupin, poderíamos tê-la prendido e matado. Não ficar tendo toda essa mão-de-obra. E se ela escapar?

— Se ela escapar? Bem, daí a gente lava as nossas mãos e escreve que não foi nossa culpa no relatório para Scrimgeour.

— É, não foi nossa culpa. Foi culpa de Tonks, Shacklebolt e de Robards. Nossa não, que nós tentamos.

— E, sinceramente, já aconteceu coisa pior. Tipo aquela vez em que Sirius Black escapou de Hogwarts debaixo do nariz de Fudge.

— Mas Black era inocente.

— É, mas mesmo assim, que vexame.

— É, e teve a vez que você, Shacklebolt, Umbridge e Fudge deixaram Dumbledore escapar…

— Ah, mas era Dumbledore! Além disso, bem, Fudge e Umbridge foram tremendos incompetentes.

— E teve aquela vez…

— Vamos parar de lembrar dos meus fracassos? Nem sempre dá pra ser bom em tudo.

Entretidos na conversa, Williamson e Dawlish tentaram se apoiar na barreira invisível. E então, pegos de surpresa, caíram de costas no chão.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se surpresos para os dois aurores estabacados. Kingsley compreendeu num átimo:

— Ela desfez a barreira!

Foi ele dizer isso e Tonks pulou do sofá, correndo para as escadas.

* * *

— Adeus, Remus. Obrigada por tudo — sussurrou Bellatrix, colada na janela.

— Como você pretende sair? — disse Remus, os olhos arregalados.

Nesse instante, Tonks adentrou o quarto atabalhoadamente. Olhou para Bellatrix, olhou para Remus — e então atirou-se a ele, às lágrimas.

— Oh, Remie, você está vivo, pensei que tinha te perdido!

Remus olhou para a garota que agora chorava em seus braços, e sentiu-se estranho. Numa mescla de culpa por tê-la traído, e de alegria por tê-la ali, ele a enlaçou, sentindo seu corpo junto ao seu.

Mas seu olhar continuava fixo em Bellatrix. E ela os olhou, triste e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. Nunca Remus a achou tão angelical.

— Ei — ela chamou. — Tonks, não é?

Espantada, a garota voltou seu olhar para Bellatrix, sua tia. E, por um instante, viu seu sorriso angelical. Ela nunca tinha notado o quanto Bellatrix era parecida com Andrômeda, sua mãe; os longos cabelos, o rosto bem-feito, o nariz e os mesmos olhos negros.

— Cuida bem dele — sussurrou Bellatrix. — Cuida bem dele porque ele merece.

Remus a olhava, lágrimas descendo de seus olhos castanhos.

— OK — disse Tonks, como que compreendendo a solenidade do momento. — Eu vou cuidar.

Bellatrix sorriu.

Repentinamente, Kingsley, Robards, Bill, Dawlish e Williamson irromperam pela porta.

— Parada aí, Lestrange! — gritou Dawlish.

Bellatrix não pôde evitar uma risada. Com um movimento sinuoso, abriu a janela, sentou-se no parapeito e jogou-se.

— Por Hufflepuff, ela é louca! — exclamou Robards, denunciando a casa a qual pertencera em Hogwarts.

Ela rasgou o ar, belo anjo caindo em seu último vôo; sua capa negra sacudida pelo vento, e seus longos cabelos — tão bonitos —, se agitavam pelo ar.

Remus e Tonks, ainda unidos num abraço singelo, correram para a janela, olhando para baixo, no que foram seguidos por todos os outros.

Bellatrix pousou suavemente nos braços de alguém. Ao olhar, surpresa, quem aparara sua queda, se deparou com Rodolphus, seu marido.

— Rodie?

— Bella — disse Rodolphus com um sorriso maníaco.

Estavam todos congelados. Ninguém ousava fazer um movimento. Bellatrix olhou para Rodolphus e Rodolphus olhou para Bellatrix; e então o brilho de uma faca cortou o ar.

— NÃO! — exclamou Remus, ao ver o sangue da Comensal voar no ar. Tonks o apertou junto a si.

Rodolphus sorriu para Bellatrix. O sangue de sua esposa esguichava da ferida aberta em seu peito, manchando as roupas dela e também as dele. Mas, surpreendentemente, ela sorria.

— E agora, Bellatrix, quem é o peão? Quem?

— Ah, Rodolphus… — ela sussurrou. Ficava mais pálida a cada instante. — Você continua sendo o mesmo tolo de sempre.

Rodolphus a olhou chocado. E, no instante seguinte, ela desfaleceu em seus braços.

Morta.

— Rodolphus Lestrange, você está preso em nome da Magia! — exclamou Robards, se acotovelando na janela.

Mas Rodolphus nada ouvia, segurando o corpo de sua esposa entre os braços. E, pela primeira vez, compreendeu que a amara. De seu estranho jeito de amar, como o seu estranho jeito de dedicar-se. E entendeu que nunca mais a teria nos braços. Apertou o corpo junto ao peito e ali ficou.

Dawlish, querendo aparecer, empurrou todo mundo para o lado e gritou, apontando a varinha para o vulto:

— _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

— Não, Daw! — exclamou Kingsley, tentando detê-lo.

Mas já era tarde demais. Rodolphus Lestrange caiu na neve, com o corpo de Bellatrix sobre o seu.

* * *

Pouca coisa posso dizer do que aconteceu depois disso. As versões mudam, de uma história para outra.

Todas as histórias concordam num ponto: Remus e Tonks continuaram vivendo felizes, se amando incondicionalmente. Seu romance foi duradouro e feliz, e, até o último dia de suas vidas, continuaram um amando ao outro.

Agora, sobre os outros, as histórias divergem: há quem diga que Dawlish foi exonerado da posição de auror, enquanto outros dizem que ele e Williamson morreram alguns anos depois, num acidente com veículos trouxas. Há quem diga que Robards chegou a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, mas outras versões dizem que ele ficou de saco cheio de tantos serviços e passou para o lado dos Comensais. Há quem diga que Bill Weasley teve um monte de garotinhas com aparência de _veela_, mas há também quem diga que ele teve um monte de filhos ruivos.

Há só uma coisa que é certa.

Em volta de Stonehenge, no distrito de Wiltshire, há um cemitério de bruxos. Enquanto os trouxas imaginam o que será aquelas estranhas construções de pedra, os bruxos aproveitam para visitar seus mortos.

Lá, há uma ala somente para Comensais da Morte. Seus túmulos viraram curiosidade pública; quase um atrativo turístico para bruxos vindos de fora. Porém, por mais que sejam vistos ou visitados, grande parte das lápides permanece suja e abandonada.

Há uma lápide, porém, que fica num canto afastado do cemitério. É uma lápide que todos evitam, por seu nome e sua fama, e são os poucos os que se atrevem a parar diante dela e contemplar a última morada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mas a lápide nunca deixou de ter flores.

* * *

**N.A.: OK, só um aviso. Estou entrando de férias como autora a partir de hoje. Quando eu voltar, em janeiro, tem fic nova, então aguardem!**


End file.
